


In Omnia Paratus

by Verllaine



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: (je ne sais même pas ce que je fais à vrai dire), Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verllaine/pseuds/Verllaine
Summary: Renfermé depuis le décès prematuré de sa compagne, Emmanuel dédie ses jours à sa profession et ne s'entend vraiment qu'avec son collègue François Fillon.Agent émérite dans la sphère de l'espionnage mais jugé trop difficile et entêté, Manuel Valls passe ses journées en face d'un écran à travailler sur des cas de décryptage informatique.Suite au retrait des Etats-Unis des accords de Paris et la série de morts suspectes d'agents censés surveiller les mouvements du président Pence, Poutou, Merkel et May ne peuvent voire là-dedans autre chose qu'une tentative de la part du président des Etats-Unis de déstabiliser ses homologues européens et de s'imposer sur le plan international.Pour faire face à la menace qui ne plane plus seulement sur leurs pays mais aussi la planète toute entière, le président français et le président de la DGSE, Jean-Marc Ayrault, font appel à Manuel Valls pour aller au fond de l'affaire, et lui imposent en même temps deux associés: Fillon et Macron, tout nouvellement promu.Manuel, bien entendu, est toujours prêt à servir et défendre les intérêts de la République Française et de l'Europe, mais il doit avouer que le blondinet avec qui son supérieur lui colle ne lui inspire guère.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais je shippe grave M&M's.  
> (Je dois passer trop de temps sur Tumblr je pense :p).

Si l’on devait lui accorder un moment pour donner son avis sur toute cette histoire, il aurait probablement répondu par la première expression qui lui passerait par la tête : un véritable amas de problèmes. Ses doigt feuilletaient encore machinalement les nombreuses pages de l’épais dossier sur ses genoux, ses yeux parcourant machinalement les lignes rédigées de manière concise du rapport, mais à dire la vérité, cela faisait un moment maintenant que Manuel ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à leur contenu.

Ce n’était pas à son habitude d’être aussi distrait, une faute qu’il pourrait sans doute rejeter sur une accumulation d’un manque de sommeil, mais quitte à ne pas vraiment écouter ce que ses supérieurs étaient en train de débiter de leur voix ennuyeuse, autant essayer de faire semblant de prendre de l’avance en regardant de quoi s’agissait le fond de l’affaire à laquelle la direction de la DGSE allait l’assigner.

Pas que cela eu retint son attention vraiment longtemps.

Bien vite, les lettres toutes imprimées dans un noir monotone se mélangèrent, et les phrases toutes plus vides de sens les unes que les autres n’éclairaient en rien ce pour quoi on l’avait appelé au bureau de Monsieur Ayrault, qui, vraisemblablement non dérangé par le fait que Manuel ne l’écoutait plus, continuait de réciter des une litanie phrases pleine de mots complexe auxquels les agents comme lui en avaient que trop l’habitude.

Si lui, faisait la sourde oreille, en revanche, les deux agents assis à sa gauche, eux, semblaient un peu plus attentifs que sa personne dissipée. Le premier, un homme que Manuel estimerait être dans la cinquantaine, se tenait très droit, le regard fixe, sourcils broussailleux et grisonnants légèrement froncés, et hochait de la tête tout en faisant signe au directeur de poursuivre dans ses explications. Le plus jeune, bien plus dissipé, semblait déjà plongé dans une lecture plus poussée du dossier, mordillant le bout du stylo qu’il tenait à la main.

Manuel trouva, d’ailleurs, que le tic était particulièrement agaçant. Il avait bien plus l’allure d’un petit collégien polisson qu’un agent au service de la France.

« Monsieur Valls ? »

Il lui fallut une petite minute pour se rendre compte que c’est bien à lui qu’on parlait, et ses joues ne manquèrent pas de s’empourprer lorsqu’il balbutia une quelconque incohérence censée excuser son attitude, pour le coup, fort génant.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une bonne façon pour un agent de son calibre de débuter une opération.

« Vous disiez ? »

Si son manque d’attention fut pour lui une source d’un certain embarras, Ayrault lui, choisit de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, préférant revenir à son débriefing initial. « Donc comme nous le disions à l’instant, la situation avec les Etats-Unis est grave. La décision du président Pence de se retirer des accords de Paris n’est certes pas une décision qu’il a pris tout seul, et le fait que les agents que moi-même et le président Poutou avions assigné à l’investigation d’une possible tentative des Etats-Unis de déstabiliser l’Europe en se retirant d’accords avec nous ont été retrouvés morts il y a quelques jours, est extrêmement alarmant.  
C’est pourquoi Monsieur Poutou m’a sollicité pour mener une enquête, pour aller au fond de l’affaire si vous voulez, histoire de protéger non plus la France mais également les autres pays de notre Union membres de cet accord.

Nous avons raison à penser que, pour se couvrir et éviter de laisser des traces en Europe, que Monsieur Pence travaille de près avec un certain Donald Trump, un véritable magnat du business, et qui est plutôt cordial avec nos amis Russes. L’individu est d’ailleurs un homme d’affaires comme les autres, un peu spécial dans ses manies mais rien qui alarmerait les masses, un type idéal pour continuer à mener des activités illicites et des réseaux secrets sans courir de risques, et c’est pourquoi il faut l’éliminer avant qu’il ne prenne plus d’ampleur et qu’il devienne un problème auquel nous ne pourrions faire face. »

«Vous souhaitez que nous menons à bien une tentative d’assassinat donc. »

Manuel n’aurait pas associé le visage plutôt jeune de son nouveau collègue –d’après les papiers, le cadet un dénommé Emmanuel Macron, et son associé, plus âgé et dont il percevait déjà quelques cheveux grisonnants, François Fillon- à une voix capable de tenir des propos aussi froids sans le moindre chancellement. C’était presque un peu déstabilisant, à quel point le monde des services secrets pouvait être une sphère rude, calculatrice et où la moindre graine de compassion à l’égard du coût humain que pouvaient avoir certaines opérations se voyait bien vite réduite en poussière.

« En effet, vous m’avez bien compris. » Si ce n’était pas pour la personne en question auquel il faisait référence, Manuel dirait même que, le temps d’un bref instant, Ayrault semblait presque désolé de leur confier la charge de mener à bien homicide prémédité. « Monsieur Poutou et moi-même vous l’avouerons, ce que nous vous demandons n’est pas entièrement légal, et s’il devait y avoir des rumeurs que la France ait mis son nez dans des magouilles liées au gouvernement Américain, je ne vous fais pas dire la crise politique internationale à laquelle notre président devra faire face, c’est pourquoi je me dois de vous le dire maintenant, à partir du moment où vous quitterez ce bâtiment, vous serez laissé à vos propres moyens. »

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, un accord silencieux passant entre les deux hommes, avant de détourner son regard vers ses collègues, Fillon répondant de même, le visage crispé et Macron hochant de la tête nonchalamment, comme s’il prenait tout ceci à la légère. _Quel imbécile_.

« Donc à compter de ce soir, nous sommes tous seuls ? »

« Etant donné le but de votre mission, non, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir si nous souhaitons conserver une paix diplomatique avec les Etats Unis.»

Manuel eut in instant de satisfaction de voire, le temps d’une brève seconde, l’expression du doute se dépeindre sur le visage du plus jeune, comme s’il réfléchissait à deux fois à son engagement, avant qu’il ne le dissimule par le même air de confiance qu’il arborait depuis deux heures déjà. _En voilà un qui ne savait pas du tout dans quoi il mettait les pieds…_

« Si vous n’avez pas d’autre questions, nous avons ici trois billets d’avion pour Shannon Airport dans le comté du Clare, en République d’Irlande. De là, vous aurez à votre disposition un véhicule pour vous rendre sur place. Monsieur Fillon, je vous confie donc les clés de l’automobile et du lieu sûr que la DGSE met à votre disposition. Et sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée, et bonne chance.»

L’étiquette et la politesse l’exigeant, Manuel se leva en même temps que ses collègues, prit soin de bien ajuster son trench sur ses épaules avant de ranger le dossier dans sa sacoche, le glissant aux côtés de son fidèle son ordinateur portable et autres appareils numériques, de l’enfiler sur l’épaule et de remercier Fillon en sortant, celui-ci ayant eu l’amabilité de lui tenir la porte.

« J’imagine que nous aurons très certainement matière à quoi discuter dans les prochaines semaines, Monsieur Valls. » Lui offrit l’agent plus âgé en guise d’amorce, une expression qu’il jugeait plutôt bienveillante sur son visage. A vrai dire, Manuel n’était pas vraiment quelqu’un qui versait beaucoup dans le bavardage de banalités, plutôt connu chez ses paires comme l’agent réservé à ne pas déranger et qui préférait rester en compagnie de son écran numérique où bien comme l’agent à sale caractère, sa colère ayant été une des facettes de sa personnalité à rapidement avoir fait le tour de sa faction, au point où certains le surnommaient parfois même le Yosemite Sam du département, un sobriquet qu’il n’affectionnait guère, il faut le dire. « Vous pensez avoir un tour ou deux de réserve pour localiser et mettre la main sur Monsieur Trump ? »

« Juste Manuel, s’il vous plaît. Vu que nous aurons probablement très largement le temps de se côtoyer dans les semaines à venir, je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre de laisser de côté les formalités. » Répondit-il, légèrement mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’un désormais-collègue et agent avec un statut égal au sien aurait recours à son surnom pour lui adresser la parole. « Je n’ai peut-être pas la côte d’un George Smiley, ni votre expérience quand on en vient au terrain en lui-même, mais je connais une panoplie tours avec les ordinateurs, et avec un peu de chance, l’arsenal nécessaire pour mettre la main sur notre gourou Américain. »

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu’une risée étouffée de la part de son cadet lui fit tourner la tête vers ce dernier d’un geste brusque. «Pourquoi vous être engagé dans cette mission si vous ne quittez jamais vos locaux ? Sans vouloir être blessant, Monsieur, mais un manque d’expérience de ce qu’est la vie sur le terrain ne nous sera pas très utile si vous savez à peine manier une arme à feu. »

 _Mais pour que se prenait-il, ce petit imbécile- ?_ « Je sais parfaitement me défendre si jamais cela devait arriver, Monsieur Macron, je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un pour remettre en cause mes aptitudes à remplir ma fonction _merci beaucoup_. »

Voilà un jeune qui allait sans aucun doute bien l’agacer dans les semaines à venir, songea-t-il, et il était visiblement un petit idiot qui se permettait de juger sans rien savoir et de prendre tout le monde de haut, puisque la critique de Manuel ne semblait en aucun cas l’avoir dérangé, le petit sourire en coin toujours là.

_Quel idiot._

« Mais vous savez, dans le climat mondial actuel, il va de soi que la plupart des agents savent se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens quand on en vient aux sujets informatiques, François et moi-même nous sommes aussi passées par là. » Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua que le sourire du plus jeune semblait s’être crispé, dépourvu de toute cordialité malgré l’aura de confiance et de familiarité qu’il tentait d’arborer, et bien qu’il n’était pas souvent amené à appréhender des suspects, Manuel se jugeait comme un homme capable de lire les expressions de ses collègues avec une certaine aisance, probablement pace qu’analyser ces derniers et la nature des relations humaines qu’ils entretenaient s’était avéré être pour lui une certaine passion qu’il entretenait pendant ses heures perdues.

« Eh bien, si cela peut vous rassurer, je sais aussi me servir d’un Sauer, mais peut-être souhaitez vous faire mon travail à ma place ? »

Son ton tranchant eu au moins pour effet de lui clouer le bec un instant, et Manuel ne put se retenir de cette nouvelle satisfaction qu’il trouvait dans le fait de remettre ce jeune impertinent à sa place. « D’ailleurs, puisque nous y sommes, comment souhaitez-vous que je vous adresse pendant les semaines à venir, il vous faudra tout le pompeux titre de _Monsieur Macron_ ou simplement Emmanuel ? »

« Emmanuel suffira, merci. » Rétorqua-t-il, son égo quelque peu dégonflé. Au moins le petit nabot avait l’air d’avoir laissé tomber les grands airs et l’arrogance, pour le moment.

Conscient de la pique que Manuel venait de lui donner, Emmanuel sembla perdre un peu d’assurance, se contentant de le scrutant du coin de l’œil (un coup qu’il espérait probablement que Manuel ne remarque pas), et bien qu’il tentât de l’ignorer le temps de prêter son attention aux propos bien plus intéressants des bouts de conversations des agents qu’ils passaient dans le couloir, Manuel ne put s’empêcher de sentir le regard de son cadet lui peser dessus après quelques minutes. Macron le dévisageait, lisait silencieusement ce que les traits de son visage laissaient filer malgré l’attitude nonchalante qu’il tentait d’arborer, et la possibilité que le petit parasite s’accrochât a toutes les petites parcelles de ce qui faisait de lui _Manuel_ , à quelque chose qu’il laissait paraître malgré lui lui firent remettre en question sa première évaluation peu concluante de son nouveau collègue. Peut-être que ce petit… _microbe_ était bien plus perceptif qu’il n’avait initialement pensé.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu’il lui serra la main, à lui et puis à Fillon, convenant de se retrouver le lendemain à six heures précises pour et se rendre à l’aéroport le plus proche et véritablement se mettre aux choses sérieuses.

_Les prochaines semaines promettaient d’être intéressantes…_

* * *

  
C’était avec la gorge serrée et le cœur battant que Manuel attendait impatiemment que la petite tablette électronique lui fasse des miracles, les chiffres défilant à toute allure sur le petit écran tandis que le logiciel lui torturait d’une attente atrocement longue pour casser le code d’accès au périmètre du bâtiment.

Une main fermement serrée sur leur unique porte d’entrée au terrain de golf et l’autre n’ayant cesse d’effleurer l’arme à feu attachée à sa ceinture, il se mordait la lèvre en attendant que son programme lui fasse le travail, Macron surveillant leurs alentours, revolver à la main et prêt à tirer si nécessaire. Le premier niveau du système de sécurité semblait pour le moins avoir été franchi sans le moindre problème, il ne restait plus qu’a patienter…

« C’est bon ! » Souffla-t-il à voix basse, poussant la grille et s’aventurant le premier dans les lieux, faisant signe au plus jeune agent de le suivre, les yeux rivés sur le grand bâtiment principal se dressant devant eux.

Rapides et efficaces, Manuel et son collègue se chargèrent bien vite de s’occuper des deux agents de sécurité montant la garde et de pénétrer à l’intérieur du bloc principal, Manuel gardant un œil constant sur le plan de sa tablette afin qu’ils ne s’égarent pas dans les méandres de couloirs.

« D’après les plans, le bureau qui nous intéresse se trouve au troisième étage. » Offrit-il a son collègue lorsqu’ils atteignirent les escaliers, prenant les marches quatre par quatre pour gagner du temps.

« Et niveau surveillance, on y a pensé ? »

« J’ai tout expliqué à Fillon, il s’en charge depuis la voiture, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de soucis, et nous non plus pour une bonne demi-heure au moins. »

Au moins le blondinet ne sembla pas avoir quelque chose à redire sur son organisation cette fois-ci, chose que son cadet ne s’était pas privé de désapprouver dans leur lieu sûr le soir précédent. Très critique des ses talents d’agent Smiley lors de leur débriefing initial, le petit Macron s’était montré bien plus attentif et ouvert à ses idées quand Manuel avait proposé son approche méthodique et détaillé à leur affaire en cours, loin du petit impertinent qui avait remis ses capacités en doute devant Messieurs Poutou et Ayrault. S’agissait-il en revanche que d’une accommodation temporaire de sa part ou d’un réel changement de point de vue, Manuel ne saurait le dire.

Néanmoins, Emmanuel lui emboitait toujours le pas, lui laissant libre cours de mener l’offensive, arme à feu toujours prête à tirer si jamais ils devaient se faire surprendre par quelque chose que sa tablette n’aurait pas capté, jetant un dernier coup d’œil le long du couloir lorsque Manuel s’arrêta devant la troisième grande porte à sa gauche. A priori, c’était ici qu’ils avaient le plus de chances de mettre la main sur les données de Trump, et, grimaçant un peu du au bruit inopportun que fit la porte en se refermant derrière eux, Manuel ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant d’accéder au serveur.

« Tu as une idée d’où exactement on à des chances de trouver des traces de Trump ? »

A vrai dire, Manuel n’en avait pas la moindre notion, et il doutait très fortement qu’un dossier titré _« Déplacements et meetings de Donald Trump pour fragiliser l’Union Européenne »_ soit en effet stocké à la vue de tous sur ce serveur. En effet, l’intéressé Américain semblait conserver de nombreux dossiers de tous genres différents allant d’évènements sur ses terrains de golf, des différents horaires de celui-ci au cours de l’année, une longue liste de mariages qu’il devait accueillir sur son terrain… Et enfin une petite catégorie _« Déplacements»_.

« A priori, c’est là-dedans que l’on aura le plus de chances de trouver d’où exactement il opère en Europe. » Manuel expliqua, retirant la clé USB de la poche avant de son pantalon. «Tiens-toi prêt, parce que dès que la clé sera connectée, il y a des chances que nous soyons repérés, et dans ce cas-là, la cavalerie ne tardera pas à se ramener en vitesse. »

« Tu es prêt ? »

Manuel lui lança un coup d’œil rapide, Emmanuel se contentant de hocher la tête et de serrer sa main autour du Sauer, mais il ne manqua pas de remarquer l’inquiétude que trahissaient les traits fatigués de son visage, son cadet sans doute un peu nerveux à l’idée de devoir tirer sur la moindre personne à entrer dans la salle le temps que Manuel télécharge les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Cependant, n’ayant d’autre solution que d’accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient venu, Manuel inséra la clé dans le serveur et commença tout de suite le téléchargement, au son du bruit assourdissant des alarmes qui n’avaient pas perdu une seconde pour dénoncer leur présence illégale au sein du complexe de golf de Monsieur Trump.

Anxieux, il faisait pianoter ses doigt sur le bureau, se mordant la lèvre tandis que le décompteur coulait : _45 secondes… 30 secondes… 22 secondes…15 secondes… 7 secondes…3…2…1…_

« C’est bon, on devrait tout avoir. » Souffla-t-il, presque soulagé, retirant la barre de mémoire portable et l’enfonçant dans sa poche, Emmanuel lui faisant signe de se dépêcher de sa place à la porte, regardant anxieusement le long du couloir où l’on pouvait déjà entendre le son des agents de sécurité lancés à leurs trousses.

Suivant son aîné, Emmanuel ne manqua pas de se retourner tous les quelques instants, flingue levé et cœur battant trop fort de peur que l’on les ait déjà trouvé avant qu’ils ne puissent s’échapper. Sa bonne étoile semblait cependant lui offrir bonne fortune pour le moment, le couloir étant toujours vide derrière lui, et il en profita pour pousser Valls accélérer au pas de course, sachant que s’ils ne sortaient pas d’ici rapidement, ils n’en sortiraient pas du tout.

Cependant, leur aubaine semblait bien vite avoir volé en éclats, car ils n’avaient même pas fait trois pas que des cris et un vacarme assourdissant semblait déjà se diriger vers eux, la sécurité ayant agi beaucoup plus rapidement qu’ils ne l’avaient anticipé.

« Merde ! » S’exclama Emmanuel, jetant un regard paniqué derrière lui, beaucoup plus inquiet maintenant. Se fichant pas mal s’il risquait de trébucher et de les envoyer tambouriner dans les escaliers à leur gauche, il poussa Manuel à les emboîter trois par trois, la seule solution à laquelle il pouvait penser pour leur faire gagner du temps.

A vrai dire, Manuel n’apprécia guère la précipitation presque affolée de son cadet, lui qui était bien plus habitué à travailler dans le calme et en suivant une méthode bien claire et précise, mais sa rancœur s’évapora bien vite lorsque les coups de tirs résonnèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, leurs chasseurs étant maintenant eux aussi dans les escaliers.

Il était encore moins habitué au vacarme assourdissant des coups de tirs et leur écho dans la grande tour vide, bourdonnant dans ses oreilles et manquant presque de lui faire perdre son équilibre, et ce fut bien vite qu’il choisit de ne pas leur rendre leur mise. En aucun cas l’élimination des agents de sécurité n’avait fait parti de leur plan initial, mais si c’était nécessaire pour mener leur mission à bien, Manuel comprenait bien que sa conscience morale ne pourrait que l’accepter.

Cherchant à gagner chaque petite seconde possible, il sauta les quelques marches lui séparant du rez-de-chaussée, Emmanuel le rejoignant un instant plus tard, le plus jeune prenant un moment pour reprendre son souffle tandis que les balles ricochaient maintenant à peine à un cheveu de sa personne. Cherchant la poignée de la porte à tâtons dans l’obscurité, Manuel se sentit perdre le précieux temps qu’ils venaient de gagner, la pression de sortir redoublant davantage quand il sentit un poids lui heurter le dos de plein fouet après une autre tournée de tirs venant de l’étage supérieur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en déduire qu’il s’agissait de son collègue, ce dernier s’agrippant à sa manche d’une main et tirant à son tour plutôt maladroitement de l’autre.

« La poignée ? Tu arrives à la trouver ? » Demanda-t-il d’une voix cassée, mi-étouffée du fait qu’Emmanuel semblait avoir le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

Saisi d’une panique croissante, Manuel laissa tomber le temps d’un instant toute forme de rationalité, un trait de sa personnalité dont il était d’habitude très fier, et se mit à tâtonner avec une nouvelle ferveur à gauche et à droite en espérant mettre la main sur la poignée de sortie avant de se prendre une balle dans la tête. Si leur malchance leur avait conduit à cette poursuite effrénée, la bonne fortune sembla toutefois les sourire dans leur moment de besoin, Manuel mettant enfin la main sur la poignée et il soupira, soulagé.

Avec un coup d’épaule, il ouvrit la porte, le poids d’Emmanuel les précipitant tous les deux au sol, et sans attendre, Manuel la referma d’un coup de pied, la cacophonie de tirs résonnants sur l’accès aux local dans leur dos.

Il soupira. Au moins, ils s’en étaient tirés en un seul morceau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques petites notes:  
> * In Omnia Paratus se traduirait par "Prêt à tout (ce qui pourrait arriver)". Mes années de latin ne me servent plus que dans mes fics à vrai dire ;)  
> * Smiley est un personage des romans d'espionnage de John Le Carré.  
> * Sauer = SIG-Sauer SP 2022, ce qui semble être l'arme de base utilisée par la police/gendarmerie française. (Je n'ai pas trouvé ce dont se servent les services secrets, probablement parce que c'est confidentiel).  
> * Je vis dans une AU où Poutou est président, because you (& Hamon) deserved it.  
> * Doonberg (République d'Irlande) est l'endrtoit le plus proche de la France où il y a un terrain de golf appartenant à Donald Trump.
> 
> Voilà voilà, en espérent que cela vous plaise :)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angoisses et non-dits s'en suivent.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore lorsqu’ils sortirent du petit avion privé après que celui-ci les ait reposé à nouveau sur le sol français, et Manuel était presque soulagé de pouvoir dire qu’ils étaient rentrés bel et bien en une seule pièce (car, bien qu’il ne l’aurait probablement jamais dit à voix haute, il doutait très fortement que la sécurité du terrain de golf les aurait laissé filé s’ils en seraient venu à découvrir _qui_ exactement ils étaient, à savoir des agents à la solde du gouvernement Français). Epuisé, son corps ne lui réclamait qu’une chose, une heure de lecture tranquille et bonne nuit de sommeil, et Manuel ne doutait pas que si à ce moment-là, ils venaient de refermer la porte de leur lieu sûr derrière eux, qu’il serait allé droit vers le canapé et se serait affalé dessus sans y réfléchir deux fois.

François, les clés en main, était déjà installé au volant et tentait tant bien que mal de faire démarrer le moteur à froid, chose que la voiture ne semblait guère apprécier au vu de la cacophonie que faisait le moteur. Les jurons que grommelait son aîné ne lui échappèrent d’ailleurs pas, ses sourcils froncés tentant tant bien que mal d’intimider l’automobile à démarrer par peur de ce qu’il pourrait lui faire subir de pire.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’ils avaient gagné l’autoroute, bien plus calme à cette heure tardive, que Manuel put vraiment se détendre un peu, le danger immédiat se trouvant maintenant de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique et ne serait en aucune mesure de leur faire quoi que ce soit pour les heures à venir. Pour le moment, ils avaient un peu d’avance, et il pourrait prendre le temps de bien analyser l’information qu’ils étaient parvenu à récupérer après avoir compensé son insomnie des trois derniers jours, parce que mine de rien, maintenant qu’il était assis et bien enfoncé dans le siège de la voiture, il devait admettre que ses jambes semblaient soudainement devenir flageolantes, trop fatiguées elles-mêmes pour lui faire garder une posture acceptable.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture, François alternant son regard entre le GPS à sa gauche et la route devant lui et Emmanuel se retenant de poser sa main sur ses côtes, sachant que Manuel remarquerait probablement aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas si jamais il ne faisait pas attention. Il pouvait très bien tenir la petite demi-heure qui les séparait de leur abri temporaire, et une fois de retour, il pourrait alors s’enfermer dans la salle d’eau sans problème pour s’en occuper aussi longtemps qu’il en aurait besoin.

Ce n’était rien de grave, rien d’autre qu’une petite balle dans les côtes, il y survivrait. Il n’y avait certainement pas de quoi s’alarmer où de quoi inquiéter ses collègues.

Tout du moins, c’était le refrain qu’Emmanuel répétait en boucle dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’il retire ses doigts un instant pour soulager la pression, et remarqua qu’ils étaient enduits de sang.

_Merde._

L’espace de quelques instants, il eut un trou de mémoire, ne se rappelant plus quoi faire dans une situation pareille, et resta là, paralysé, les yeux presque médusés par l’image surnaturelle. En tant qu’agent de terrain, il lui était bien évidemment déjà arrivé de se blesser en cours de missions, mais la dernière occurrence lui semblait tellement lointaine qu’Emmanuel n’avait aucune idée de comment remédier à ce nouveau problème par ses propres moyens (surtout qu’il ne se faisait aucune illusion, ceci était un problème qui ne ferait que prendre de l’ampleur le plus longtemps qu’il restait assis là, à ne rien faire).

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Voilà la panique qui refaisait surface, et sachant qu’il devait agir vite avant de complètement perdre ses moyens, Emmanuel fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, inspira profondément et s’enfonça dans le siège passager, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit.

_Calmes-toi ! Calmes-toi et réfléchis à ce que tu peux faire de façon logique._

« Manuel, sais-tu si on a pensé à mettre une serviette ou des bandages dans la voiture ? » Lui murmura-t-il, essayant de faire en sorte que François ne les remarque pas dans le rétroviseur.

« Aucune idée, il y en a peut-être dans la boîte à gants. Pourquoi, tu -» 

Il sut que Manuel eut sa réponse à l’instant où la voiture fit une brusque embardée vers la droite quand le plus âgé surprit François en se bousculant au siège avant, et dût s’accrocher à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas le cogner.

« Mais tu es fou ! Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? » S’exclama l’aîné, tentant tant bien que mal de garder les yeux sur la route et de faire abstraction du coup de klaxon énervé venant de la voiture qui les suivait de trop près.

« Il _saigne !_ Il saigne et cet abruti n’a rien dit à personne ! Pourquoi tu ne m’a rien dit?! » Manuel le fusilla du regard en tâtonnant pour dans la boîte à gants pour un quelconque tissu qui pourrait faire office de compresse jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent au lieu-sûr, juste histoire qu’Emmanuel ne saigne pas à mort avant d’y être arrivé tandis que François avait maintenant l’œil braqué sur son rétroviseur droit à la recherche du premier emplacement d’arrêt d’urgence qu’ils pourraient trouver.

« Je pensais que notre priorité c’était de revenir en un seule morceau et que je pourrais m’en occuper une fois rentré. C’est rien, t’en fais pas, et François devrait plutôt garder plutôt un œil sur la route, ce serait une mauvaise idée d’avoir un accident maintenant. Je tiendrais le coup jusqu'à la petite bicoque.» 

« Ce n’est pas une raison de faire l’idiot et de saigner à mort dans la voiture. » Répliqua-t-il d’un ton froid et tranchant. Manuel savait bien qu’il exagérait probablement un peu, qu’Emmanuel ne comptait probablement pas mourir comme ça (ou mourir tout cours, d’ailleurs), mais à la vue de ses mains couvertes de sang, son collègue en avait déjà perdu suffisamment comme ça, et en aucun cas le fait qu’il eut choisi de ne rien lui dire alors que sa situation était grave n’avait encouragé Manuel à se montrer compréhensif à son raisonnement.

Bien que le fait que son visage fut toujours marqué par les traits de la colère, Emmanuel remarqua bien vite que ses collègues semblèrent plutôt réceptifs à sa proposition, les yeux de François à nouveau fixés sur la route et la pédale d’accélération maintenant enfoncée à son maximum, Valls paniquant légèrement quand le paquet de mouchoirs refusa obstinément de s’ouvrir. S’il n’était pas dans un si piteux état, peut-être même que la manifeste inquiétude de son aîné à l’égard de sa personne lui toucherait.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur les mains de son collègue plus âgé, le bout de mouchoir coincés entre deux doigts tandis qu’il tentait d’en créer une sorte de bandage avec les peu de moyens dont ils disposaient (une virée à la pharmacie serait visiblement en ordre dès qu’ils auraient un instant de répit), et ce fut au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de gaucheries que Manuel lui présentait la compresse faite-mains, le tissu blanc prêt à maintenant être appliqué.

Comme si apte à ressentir sa panique grandissante, les doigts de Manuel effleurèrent les siens, se posant délicatement sur sa peau en un soutien coi et doucement lui prenant le rouleau autocollant des mains. Presque fasciné par la façon dont ses mains agiles préparaient le bandage avec grande dextérité et précision, Emmanuel le laissa faire, son collègue lui remontant la chemise avec grande attention, un regard presque désolé lorsqu’il eut un brusque moment de recul quand Manuel toucha le point délicat de son côté, et prit soin de bien envelopper le bout mouchoir avec plusieurs tours de bandage avant de l’aider à réajuster sa chemise.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait, son aîné ne lui reprocha pas le manque d’attention dont il fit preuve lors de leur exfiltration d’information (François, lui, lui aurait fait un énième sermon sur sa négligence et lui aurait encore une fois rappelé qu’en tant qu’agent du gouvernement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle désinvolture à l’égard de sa santé, mais bien heureusement, son attention était pour le moment entièrement portée sur l’autoroute, ce qui lui laissait une bonne demi-heure de répit au moins), et sans rien lui dire de plus se contenta d’ensuite ranger le matériel dans la poche arrière du siège de son aîné avant de s’appuyer contre la fenêtre, laissant échapper un soupir fatigué.

« Ça ira, tu sais ? »

Manuel le regarda du coin de l’œil, haussant un sourcil dubitatif lorsqu’il baissa les yeux sur la tâche rouge sur le côté de sa chemise. Il doutait fortement qu’un tour à la machine à laver en effacerait les traces.

« Ne va pas me faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. »

Emmanuel reposa tête sur le coussin du siège lorsque la douleur se fut assez atténuée et ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour trouver quoi que ce soit en guise de répartie à son collègue plus âgé, de toutes façon, il doutait que Manuel l’apprécierait s’il devait tenter de prendre des pincettes avec lui en ce qui concernait son piteux état. Il lui offrit tout de même un faible sourire quand il surprit ce dernier en train de le dévisager du coin de l’œil.

François n’interrompit leur voyage que pour faire un bref arrêt sur une aire d’autoroute pour refaire le plein d’essence et en profita pour acheter quelques bouteilles d’eau, maugréant sous sa barbe de leur prix bien trop élevé quand il en balança une sur la banquette arrière avant de redémarrer, quittant l’autoroute dès la première sortie , espérant que, si jamais on avait envoyé quelqu’un à leurs trousses, que cela suffirait à les semer. Ils n’avaient aucunement le temps de s’attarder sur un tel entravèrent s’ils voulaient arriver sains et saufs et (dans le cas d’Emmanuel) encore en un seul morceau au lieu sûr.

Ce fût presqu’avec soulagement que Manuel remarqua que François décélérait la voiture tandis qu’ils arrivaient dans la banlieue du Havre, un détour dans les labyrinthes de rues, surprenant parfois un chat égaré à l’heure tardive qui décampait en vitesse à la vue des phares brillants et au bruit dérangeant du moteur. Ils longèrent quelques rues encore jusqu’à arriver devant une vieille bicoque au numéro 493.

Austère et décrépitée, la maison semblait tout droit sortir de l’un de ces romans au décor donnant la chair de poule, et Manuel dut retenir un frisson tandis qu’il ouvrit la porte de la voiture, un courant d’air frais se faufilant sous sa chemise. Refermant sa veste, il fut sur le point d’emboîter le pas au plus âgé quand il remarqua Macron du coin de l’œil, le gamin entêté semblait plutôt déterminer à se bousiller les côtes à franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la petite demeure tout seul.

_Quel imbécile._

« Tu devrais demander à quelqu’un de t’aider, sinon tu vas vraiment finir par te tuer. » Maugréa-t-il en ignorant la plainte du plus jeune selon laquelle il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. (Il tenait à peine debout et rien qu’à le regarder, il n’avait pas bonne mine, Manuel se demandait presque comment le gamin pensait une seconde qu’il le prendrait sérieusement).

« Si tu penses que je n’ai pas survécu à pire qu’une balle dans les côtes, tu te fais des illusions. J’ai déjà survécu à bien pire tu sais.»

 _Le con._ Et il rigolait en plus. Il trouvait qu’il y avait matière à rire dans le fait qu’il soit potentiellement passé à un cheveu de la mort.

« Tu… » Et Manuel ne sut trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose se coinça dans sa gorge. Il n’osa pas le regarder, de peur de voir un tel mépris pour sa propre vie ou par peur que le gamin comprenne à quel point ce mépris le toucha, il ne sut vraiment lequel des deux il s’agissait. Tout est-il qu’il se sentit presqu’obligé de lui faire comprendre que lui ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. «Tu n’as pas le droit de balancer des choses comme ça à tout va, comme si ce n’était rien, comme si François et _moi_ , on n’était rien. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, on n’est pas des enfants, pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec nous, de raconter des mensonges et de nous dire ce que l’on a envie d’entendre parce que tu penses que ces derniers sonneront mieux à nos oreilles.

Peut-être que tu as survécu à pire et peut-être que tu n’apprécies pas le souci que les gens se font à ton égard, mais tu _n’as_ _pas le droit_ de me dire que _« Ça ira, tu sais »_ quand la moitié de ta chemise est couverte de sang ! Tu _n’as pas le droit_ de me dire que _« Ça ira, tu sais »_ quand il n’y a même pas une demi-heure ta main tremblait tellement que tu ne pouvais même pas tenir un bout de chiffon. Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire que _« Ça ira, tu sais »_ quand tu tiens à peine sur tes deux jambes. Si on est censé travailler ensemble, aies au moins la décence d’éviter de me mentir à la face. »

Le Manuel qui lui faisait face maintenant était bien différent de celui qu’il avait eu l’occasion de voir dans le bureau d’Ayrault il y a quelques jours, et le portrait d’un homme dissimulant sa panique et sa manifeste inquiétude (parce que c’était bien l’inquiétude qu’il voyait se dessiner sur ses traits tirés) fur presque déstabilisant pour Emmanuel. Des moments de vulnérabilité comme celui-ci, il ne les avait que partagé avec François, c’était, en somme, un petit secret gardé d’eux seuls, jamais ne s’était-il montré ainsi à un collègue, et encore moins causé une telle détresse à ce dernier. Manuel en revanche… En notant ses mains tremblantes, la lueur d’angoisse dans ses yeux et la véhémence crue avec laquelle il tenait ses propos, il comprit que le plus âgé avait très certainement ses propres secrets bien gardés, des secrets qui, probablement, miroitaient les siens, des secrets qu’il gardait pour lui seul parce qu’il trouvait plus facile de faire ainsi que de se forcer à faire face à l’inévitable terreur qu’était la possibilité de perdre un collègue ou un proche. Emmanuel se serait bien renfermé à ce moment-là, habitué à gérer ses problèmes seuls, mais à voire le visage désemparé de Manuel, il comprit que le plus âgé avait en réalité _besoin_ de lui faire confiance, une preuve d’une connexion, une preuve que quelqu’un tenait assez à lui pour lui tendre la main et tout simplement lui montrer qu’il n’était pas sur le point de l’abandonner.

Peut-être avait-il raison après tout. Peut-être qu’il était égoïste de sa part de le forcer à avaler ses mensonges, qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Peut-être que, lui aussi, se devait de tendre la main.

« Je suis désolé. » S’excusa-t-il, Emmanuel se forçant de le regarder les yeux dans les yeux afin qu’il comprenne qu’il était véritablement sincère dans ses propos, son emprise se resserrant autour du manteau du plu âgé afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. « Je te dois la vérité, c’est la moindre des choses.

Je… Je ne suis pas très fort, en ce qui concerne toute la rubrique _« demander de l’aide quand j’en ai besoin »_ , mais… Mais je compte essayer d’être franc avec toi, si tu peux me promettre la même courtoisie en échange. »

C’eut au moins comme effet de l’apaiser quelque peu, Manuel glissant un bras dans le dos de son partenaire qui se laissa faire et, la pochette d’ordinateur portable dans l’autre main, les deux hommes entreprirent de boitiller jusqu’au lieu sûr, Manuel ne soupirant de soulagement qu’une fois qu’il referma la porte à clé derrière eux.

L’intérieur ne fut pas plus accueillant que l’extérieur : le long couloir et la moquette tâchée ne faisait que miroiter le papier peint verdâtre aux motifs de lilas effacés qui ornaient le mur, l’ampoule au plafond ne tenait qu’à un fil et la poussière considérable qui s’entassait dans le coin droit, juste à la base des escaliers de bois quasi-pourri et tout craquelé, laissait l’hygiène de l’endroit à désirer.  Manuel espéra d’ailleurs qu’ils n’auraient pas à y passer plus de temps que le strict nécessaire, très peu enthousiaste à l’idée d’attraper une quelconque allergie le temps de leur séjour.

 « Je vais chercher les serviettes dans la salle de bain à l’étage, occupe-toi de l’installer dans la cuisine, je vous rejoins toute suite. »

 A peine François lui eut-il donné son instruction que les pas de leur ainé grinçaient sur les escaliers usagés, ces derniers n’appréciant visiblement pas le dérangement après tant d’années de tranquillité. Manuel, pour sa part, se contenta donc de trainer Emmanuel jusque la cuisine, et comme demandé, de l’aider s’asseoir avec un peu de mal sur la première chaise qui lui vint sous la main.

« Comment ça va ? » Il avait remarqué que l’autre se mordait la lèvre et que sa main n’avait pas quitté ses côtes depuis qu’il s’était assis dans la voiture, mais maintenant que l’ampoule de la cuisine lui permit de bien voire les doigts enduits de sang de son collègue, il se douta que les choses n’étaient pires que ce qu’il avait essayé de le faire croire.

Les mots lui parvinrent dans un brouillard épais, Emmanuel n’ayant pas été conscient à proprement dit de grand-chose depuis qu’ils avaient décampé du terrain de golf. Une sueur froide perlait à son front et une douleur persistante n’avait cessé de lui marteler les côtes depuis qu’ils avaient pris la fuite, il avait bien essayé de ne pas y prêter attention, favorisant plutôt le fait de s’échapper en un seul morceau, mais maintenant qu’il avait enfin un moment pour s’y consacrer pleinement, Emmanuel dut bien admettre que les choses n’allaient pas bien.

_Pas bien du tout même._

(Même si ça, il s’en garderait bien de le dire à Manuel).

François les rejoignit un instant plus tard, une pile de serviettes dans les bras et un téléphone portable vibrant dans sa poche arrière. Il les déposa sur la table avant de s’excuser nonchalamment sous le prétexte qu’il s’agissait d’un appel important, laissant donc à Manuel le soin de se charger de son compagnon. Il s’approcha, le blond remontant sa chemise abîmée pour lui faciliter l’accès à la blessure. Un fin filet de sang s’échappa de la plaie maintenant durcie, le rouge d’autant plus voyant contre la teinte blafarde de sa peau.

Manuel se releva pour ouvrir le robinet à sa droite, mouillant la serviette blanche sous l’eau froide avant de se retourner vers son collègue, s’agenouillant devant lui afin d’avoir un meilleur accès à la plaie.

« Tu es prêt ? Il y a des chances que ceci ne va pas être très plaisant. » Lui avertit-il tout en s’approchant, usant de son autre main pour tenir le côté de sa chemise déboutonnée histoire d’éviter de la tâcher.

Il fut surpris quand le plus jeune s’en saisit, levant les yeux juste à temps pour croiser son regard presqu’hésitant, « Appuies fort, si on veut limiter les dégâts, il faut que tu mettes de la pression. »

Manuel inspira profondément, sachant bien qu’il devait prendre sur lui s’il voulait éviter d’empirer la situation de son collègue, et c’est peut-être pour cette raison que ses mains s’arrêtèrent brusquement, à un cheveu à peine de la peau blanchâtre de l’autre homme, tremblantes et incertaines, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal qu’il n’éprouvait déjà.

« Je ne suis pas médecin, Emmanuel. » Dit-il, mal à l’aise à l’idée de se voir confier son bien-être. Et s’il faisait une mauvaise passe ? Et s’il appuyait trop fort et causait plus de dommages ? Et s’il empirait la situation de par son inexpérience? Manuel n’était pas médecin, et ce n’était pas à son habitude de prétendre être quelque chose qu’il n’était pas : ce que lui demandait Emmanuel allait bien au-delà de ses capacités, il ne voulait pas que le petit se retrouve à payer les conséquences de sa maladresse.

« Si tu as réussi à me sortir en un seul morceau du terrain de golf, j’ose croire que tu peux faire ceci. » Répliqua-t-il du  tact-au-tac avec une assurance qui le troubla. Comment ce gamin, qui ne le connaissait qu’à peine, pouvait-il avoir une telle confiance en lui ? « Tu penses vraiment que tu ne peux pas faire ça après ce qu’on a fait hier soir ? Je ne t’aies pas encore vu échouer à ce que je sache, ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose. »

Cette confiance qu’il avait en lui était, à proprement parler, déstabilisante. Manuel ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment un gamin qui l’avait rencontré il y a quelques jours à peine pouvait autant croire en lui alors que lui-même n’y parvenait pas.

Il sourit, presque, à cela. Et le temps d’un instant, Manuel crut sincèrement en ses paroles : si Emmanuel le faisait confiance, alors comment pouvait-il échouer ?

« Tu es prêt ? »

Ce ne fut probablement pas son intention, mais la question ne fut qu’un murmure entre eux deux, un pacte passé entre eux seuls, et quand Emmanuel lui fit un signe de la tête crispé tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d’y aller, agrippant le côté de la table, les articulations de ses doigts blanchis par l’angoisse et l’anticipation du coup fatidique, Manuel appliqua autant de pression sur la blessure que possible.

La dernière chose dont Emmanuel eut conscience, ce fut le regard désolé du châtain avant qu’une douleur atroce lui assaille les côtes et qu’il ne sombre dans une anesthésique inconscience.

* * *

 

La première chose qu’il crut pouvoir discerner avec certitude, c’était les contours plutôt flous de la petite lampe de chevet à sa gauche, et Emmanuel dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour qu’enfin les contours de l’objet se dessinent d’eux-mêmes.

La deuxième chose qu’il remarqua, c’était les deux coussins sur lesquels sa tête reposait. Étrange, il n’avait pourtant pas souvenir de s’être endormit dans un lit…

La troisième chose qu’il remarqua, c’était le profil familier de l’homme assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, les yeux de ce dernier rivés sur une vieille copie de _1984_ reposant sur un chiffon ensanglanté sur la table de chevet à sa gauche.

« On a fait attention, tu sais. » A vrai dire, Emmanuel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il arborait un sourire, mais plus tard rejetterai très vraisemblablement la faute sur la fatigue ou sur une tentative d’y voir une matière à plaisanterie, d’avis qu’il était plus facile de prendre ce qui s’était passé à la légère que d’en angoisser à n’en plus finir.

François, de son côté, ne partageait manifestement pas son avis, son visage demeurant de marbre et ses sourcils broussailleux toujours froncés.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque choses dans les dossiers téléchargés de Trump? »

Peut-être que s’il changeait de sujet, François serait plus enclin à oublier sa rancœur à son égard, et puis peut-être que cela lui permettrait à lui aussi de trouver une distraction à l’incessante palpitement de son côté, palpitement plutôt douloureux qu’il aimerait voire taire le plus tôt possible. Il respirait toujours, et à la vue du chiffon ensanglanté dans les mains de son aîné,  Emmanuel pensa qu’il pouvait probablement s’estimer chanceux se s’en être tiré avec une balle dans les côtes seulement.

« Manuel est en train d’essayer d’en tirer ce qu’il peut depuis qu’on est arrivés. » Avec précaution, sa souleva la chemise afin de jeter un coup d’œil à l’état du bandage en dessous, usant du côté non souillé du  chiffon usagé que Manuel avait laissé derrière lui afin d’essuyer les quelques traces de caillots de sang qui persistaient aux extrémités des bandes blanches.

Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre quand François eut, l’espace d’un court instant, un  geste un peu trop brusque, son regard fuyant son ainé à la recherche d’une quelconque araignée tapissée dans les coins de la chambre (une vieille bicoque comme celle-ci devait bien en abriter) afin de trouver matière à le distraire.

Et en effet, il n’eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : dans l’autre coin de la chambre, assis en tailleur contre le mur et son ordinateur portable branché dans la brise la plus proche, Manuel semblait affairé à une tâche qu’il avait dû lui-même s’imposer, son regard concentré  visible d’au-dessus de l’écran. Ses sourcils froncés, son visage bien trop pâle au goût d’Emmanuel et la tasse de café par-dessus laquelle sa main tremblante ne cessait de faire un mouvement de va-et-vient, comme s’il ne pouvait se décider à la prendre ou non, témoignaient d’un évident manque de sommeil de la part de son aîné. A vrai dire, Emmanuel n’aurait même pas été surpris que Manuel ait passé la nuit entière à tenter d’accéder aux dossiers de Trump.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, l’aîné lui offrit même ce qu’Emmanuel jugea comme être une esquisse de sourire avant de se replonger dans son travail. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être si mauvaises si Manuel lui souriait.

Enfin, elles auraient pu l’être si la douleur ne l’eut pas assailli de nouveau quand François osa tâter la peau fragile de son bassin du doigt, lui arrachant presque un gémissement plaintif qu’Emmanuel eut du mal à contenir.

« C’est si mauvais que ça ? » S’enquit-il, soucieux à présent, d’autant plus que Manuel, de l’autre côté de la pièce, était aux premières loges de ce spectacle plus qu’humiliant. Un véritable étalage de vulnérabilité de sa part. _Bravo Emmanuel._

« Tu es vivant, c’est déjà ça, au moins on peut barrer l’hypothèse qu’on t’ait bousillé quelque chose de vital, et la blessure initiale ne pisse plus le sang non plus, c’est ça de moins à gérer. » Soupira-t-il, lui aussi faisant preuve d’une certaine fatigue, Emmanuel jugeant cela très peu étonnant si François avait dû passer les dernières heures à lui jouer les infirmières. « Que tu aies un os de fracturé par contre, ça ne m’étonnerait pas avec le coup que vous vous êtes pris en sortant, et la balle ne t’as pas traversée, elle doit encore être là quelque part, » Il gesticula vaguement sous ses côtes, évitant de poser ses mains à même sa peau de peur d’aggraver les choses, « et je ne pense pas qu’on ait moyen de la retirer par nous-même. Il vaut mieux laisser les choses telles qu’elles sont pour le moment, mais si ça empire, je t’emmène à l’hôpital et on ne discute pas là-dessus. »

François lui foudroya un regard sévère avec ces derniers mots, lui mettant presque au défi d’aller à l’encontre de sa décision. Ce qu’Emmanuel, bien entendu, fit sans l’once d’un instant d’hésitation.

« Tu sais très bien qu’on ne peut pas faire ça : l’hôpital serait sous obligation de faire un dossier de suivi, ce qui compromettrait notre identité et notre occupation, et Ayrault nous à bien gardé d’entrer en contact avec quiconque n’est pas affilié au dossier. »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? » Soupira François, une pointe de frustration laçant sa voix à l’exaspération croissante  que lui faisait subir  son jeune collègue. « Mais je sais bien que tu fais toujours le difficile, et je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de devoir jouer les aides-soignantes avec toi. » Il le regarda un instant, considérant son point de vue et les options qui se présentaient à eux, « On doit avoir quelque chose dans le coffre de la voiture, quelque chose du style d’une trousse de secours. Je vais y jeter un coup d’œil, et s’il manque quelque chose, je ferai un tour à la pharmacie la plus proche, on n’a pas beaucoup de Spasfon- » 

« Ah non, tu peux encore rêver pour que je touche à cette horreur. » Emmanuel le fixa du regard, bien déterminé à voir les choses se passer telles qu’il le souhaitait, et une médication tout simplement bonne à lui faire rendre son petit déjeuner, _non merci_.

François, cependant, semblait en être venu à bout de ses enfantillages, cédant à la frustration et se levant d’un coup rêche. « Eh bien fait comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand tu auras quarante fièvre et que tu seras en train de vomir tes tripes. Ne viens pas me dire que je ne t’aurais pas prévenu. »

Manuel ne bougea de sa place, quand, un instant plus tard, François était de retour, un verre d’eau dans lequel les restes d’un comprimé blanc se dissolvaient toujours (Dieu seul savait où il l’avait déniché, probablement dans le placard de la cuisine), le forçant dans les mains de son cadet. Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi grave, peut-être même y aurait-il bu quelque chose de comique dans le fait que le trentenaire semblait toujours résister, à la manière de ces enfants que l’on force à manger un plat qu’ils portent très peu dans leur cœur.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois, Emmanuel. C’est tout ce que j’ai pu dénicher pour le moment, et ça devra faire l’affaire. »

La mine boudeuse, Emmanuel finit tout de même par accepter le présent de son aîné, grimaçant en vidant le verre d’une traite.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » Manuel murmura discrètement derrière sa main, François s’étant adossé au mur à ses côtés.

« Il n’en a peut-être pas l’air, mais un vrai gamin parfois. » Maugréa-t-il, les bras croisés, fusillant le blond du regard et s’assurant qu’il boive bien tout jusqu’à la dernière goutte, juste histoire de bien l’embêter jusqu’au bout.

_Je vois ça…_

« Je suis là moi aussi, vous savez. » Emmanuel grogna d’où il s’était adossé au coussin à la tête du lit, les bras toujours croisés comme un enfant pétulant. Et François, en guise de réponse, ne fit que rire à son manifeste agacement, se souciant visiblement peu du regard noir dont Macron le foudroyait.

C’était étrange, songea Manuel, d’assister à une telle mondanité dans le cadre de son travail. Il était bien entendu inutile de préciser que ceci ne s’était jamais produit au cours de colloques précédents, les deux agents de terrain ayant visiblement une manière bien singulière de faire les choses. Peut-être qu’au fond, leur façon de faire n’était pas si mauvaise s’ils trouvaient toujours le temps d’établir une sorte de normalité comme celle-ci.

« Tu devrais fermer l’œil un peu au lieu de te forcer à rester debout, avec une blessure comme celle-là, un marmot comme toi a besoin de sommeil. »

 _« Je ne suis pas un marmot. »_ Répondit Emmanuel du tac-au-tac, voulant ajouter autre chose mais sentant une fatigue soudaine se saisir de son corps tout entier, ses lourdes paupières se refermant bien malgré lui. Pourtant il n’avait pas-

 _Le verre._

Un regard de panique fut tout ce qu’il lui fallut pour voire les restes du petit comprimé déposés dans le fond, à l’image de sédiments dans les rivières Parisiennes, et une vague de trahison le submergea. Il dut se forcer à ouvrir les paupières et délier sa mâchoire molle pour tenter tant bien que mal de fustiger François.

_« Connard, tu m’avais promis… »_

Manuel arqua un sourcil curieux et François, visiblement, n’en semblait pas trop affecté. « Si tu penses que je vais te laisser  une plaie comme ça grignoter tes heures de sommeil, tu peux encore rêver. On ne peut pas la soigner maintenant mais je te promets qu’on s’en occupera au plus vite. »

_« Tu m’avais promis la dernière fois, aussi. »_

Il aurait bien aimé lui faire passer un savon, mais à peine les mots eurent-ils passés ses lèvres qu’Emmanuel sombrait déjà dans un sommeil tourmenté.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aveux, mensonges et secrets.

Décrypter les dossiers téléchargés s’avérait être une tâche beaucoup plus ardue que Manuel ne l’avait initialement envisagé.

En effet, dans leur précipitation de décamper des locaux de Trump, il semblerait qu’il eut retiré la clé USB trop tôt du port informatique, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait maintenant à parcourir de nombreux fichiers qui n’étaient que partiellement téléchargés et qu’il hésitait encore à tenter de trouver des pistes possibles pour les remplir de peur de faire fausse route, notamment sur le cas de liens entre leur gourou et certaines factions plutôt nationalistes Européennes, tandis que d’autres semblaient accessibles uniquement sur mot de passe afin de les décrypter. Un mot de passe qu’il n’avait évidemment pas, bien entendu.

En somme, c’était un vrai foutoir.

Voilà près de quatre heures qu’il s’était attelé à la tâche, et les effets de la fatigue commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, la surbrillance de l’écran de l’ordinateur portable lui brûlant la rétine, sa main commençait à être sévèrement ankylosée et Manuel commençait à songer à la possibilité que rester recourbé pour aussi longtemps ne le transforme en un Quasimodo difforme pour de bon. A en juger de son apparence peu professionnelle et ses traits tirés par la fatigue, il devait probablement être bien partit pour incarner une version moderne de la créature née des traits de plume de Victor Hugo.

De plus, s’il devait se faire surprendre par Ayrault à ce moment-là, son directeur lui aurait très probablement passé un savon pour son manque de professionnalisme. Bien que les documents qu’il avait pu retirer des serveurs de Donald Trump étaient ouverts, cela devait faire un moment déjà que Manuel n’y prêtait plus attention, ayant préféré profiter de s’être retrouvé seul et en possession d’un moteur de recherche pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses deux collègues. Car bien que cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu’ils travaillaient ensembles, Manuel devait bien admettre qu’il ne connaissait presque rien à leur sujet, et que les petites bribes qu’ils s’étaient chuchotés qu’il avait entendu bien malgré lui avaient suscités sa curiosité, et il n’avait pas résisté bien longtemps à fouiller dans les dossiers informatiques.

Il était vrai qu’il les connaissait à peine, les dossiers à leur sujet n’étant pas très fructueux en matière d’information hormis peut-être le fait que Fillon semblait avoir assisté à la sécurité personnelle de grands noms Européens comme François Hollande, David Cameron ou encore Enda Kenny à plusieurs reprises lors de sommets Européens ou mondiaux, mais les quelques conversations cordiales qu’il avait eu avec ce dernier ne lui apprenant rien de grandiose sur son collègue au-delà d’un professionnalisme réciproque, et tout ce qu’il savait d’Emmanuel se limitait à la copie délavée de _L’Immoraliste_ aux coins abimés qu’il l’avait vu feuilleter une soirée après avoir mangé, le plus jeune appréciant visiblement la littérature pendant ses heures perdues.

Ce n’était probablement pas le portrait de l’agent au service du gouvernement que Manuel s’était imaginé, il était vrai que le livre semblait ne pas avoir sa place dans le milieu qui les employait, mais à observer la façon dont il semblait presqu’obnubilé par les mots qui dansaient sur la page sous son nez, le fait que le plus jeune soit particulièrement attaché à la littérature et appréciait tous ces ouvrages qui faisaient la fierté de la culture française était une évidence.

Sa blessure semblait toujours l’importuner cependant, Manuel notant à plusieurs reprises les traits du plus jeune se contorsionnant lorsque, plus tard, il tentait de trouver une position plus confortable dans son repos léger, François le regardant du coin de l’œil d’un air un peu inquiet. Et quand il repensa à leur conversation dans la voiture, ce ne fut pas étonnant qu’il agisse de la sorte maintenant qu’il n’en avait plus conscience, le blond ne semblait pas apprécier le souci de ses aînés à son égard s’il pouvait le leur éviter.

Bien entendu, sa volonté et les capacités physiques de son corps ne semblaient pas aller de pair, et afin de pouvoir voire par lui-même l’étendu des dommages, il avait fallu attendre que le gamin perde conscience.

Il le remarqua d’autant plus que le moindre mouvement de sa part fut une distraction presque bienvenue de son écran, Manuel s’étant retrouvé à un point mort dans ses recherches voilà deux bonnes heures maintenant.

« Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il, refermant le dessus de la machine électronique et la posant avec soin à ses côtés.

Probablement surpris par son offre presqu’autant que par la brisure du silence qui s’était imposé dans le petit appartement, François le scruta un instant de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, comme s’il cherchait un quelconque motif ultérieur à sa proposition avant de lui faire un signe de la tête, l’invitant à le rejoindre à côté du lit.

« Si tu pouvais allez me chercher de l’eau chaude dans la cuisine et une compresse, j’apprécierai, on en aura probablement besoin. Enfin, ne te prends pas la tête, prends simplement ce qui te tombe sous la main : une jauge d’eau, des glaçons du réfrigérateur…»

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. »

Manuel revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le peu qu’il put dénicher : quelques serviettes de la salle de bain et de l’eau chaude du robinet, qu’il renversa presque à même la vieille moquette dans es tons violet colombin lorsqu’il manqua de trébucher, son corps en manque de sommeil le tenant à peine debout. François accepta son aide, les deux hommes changeant les bandages du troisième, plus jeune, sans que ce dernier ne bouge d’un poil. La tâche diligente acheva de l’épuiser, Manuel ne pouvant contenir un bâillement lorsqu’il se releva, son dos protestant à devoir le tenir debout à cette heure avancée.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, tu n’as pas fermé l’œil depuis bientôt deux jours. »

Manuel tenta de protester, d’avis qu’il pouvait très probablement tenir encore un peu plus longtemps, qu’il avait un fichier à décrypter s’ils voulaient avancer sur le cas de Trump, mais François posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules et le tint en place lorsqu’il s’apprêta à retourner s’installer à son ordinateur. « Ecoute, j’apprécie _vraiment_ ton aide, et tout ce que tu fais pour la mission et pour Emmanuel, mais ça ne sert à rien de te rendre malade. Ce n’est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas s’accorder quelques heures de repos tout de même. »

Pour le coup, la fatigue eut bien raison de lui, et Manuel ne chercha pas à défendre son piteux état davantage. Si François l’encourageait à dormir un peu, il n’y avait sûrement pas de mal à cela, il faisait confiance au plus âgé de veiller sur lui et Emmanuel pour la nuit. De toute façon, s’il y avait un problème, l’ainé le réveillerait sûrement.

Il lui fallut dix minutes à peine après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit et de s’être affalé d’une manière très inélégante sur son propre lit pour s’endormir.

* * *

La lumière éblouissante de son téléphone mobile indiquait 2:45 lorsque Manuel se réveilla.

Ce n’était pas le téléphone en soi qui le tira de son sommeil léger mais plutôt le bruit d’une conversation qui se voulait discrète venant de la chambre d’à côté. La voix grave de François, trahissant presqu’immédiatement sa fatigue, était difficile à manquer, le ton de son aîné était tendu tout en essayant d’être la plus silencieuse possible, probablement par peur de le déranger.

Les petits bruits, étouffés par le mur séparant leurs chambres respectives, ne l’aidèrent aucunement à comprendre le sujet sur lequel ses deux collègues semblaient se disputer, et sa curiosité en étant dès lors piquée, il ne put s’empêcher de se lever et de s’approcher autant que possible à petits pas furtifs, l’oreille maintenant collée à leur porte dans l’espoir de peut-être obtenir une quelconque bribe intéressante. Se tenant aussi immobile que possible, Manuel dut presque se retenir de respirer, de peur qu’on le surprenne dans une position aussi compromettante, car mine de rien, il avait bien conscience que ce qu’il faisait relevait d’un manque absolu de professionnalisme de sa part.

« - _vraiment_ _certain que tu pourras t’en sortir sans antibiotique jusqu’à demain matin ? Allez ne fait pas l’idiot et avales-moi ça. »_ Oui, c’était _définitivement_ François _._

Ce fut quand il entendit le verre se poser la commode de bois à côté du lit que Manuel put déduire qu’Emmanuel avait finalement cédé sans chercher à faire davantage la comédie. Et à en juger par ses halètements et sa respiration presque saccadée, le gamin n’avait visiblement pas la grande forme, les quelques heures de sommeil n’ayant manifestement pas été très réparatrices pour le plus jeune.

Il se surprit même à éprouver de la peine à son égard, fait étrange pour quelqu’un qui l’avait plutôt tapé sur les nerfs avec son arrogance et son refus obstiné à ne pas lui dire la vérité.

_« Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de plus fort demain dans la journée mais je ne te garantis rien, je ne peux pas risquer de me faire repérer en public. »_

Emmanuel ne lui répondit pas, ou tout du moins, Manuel n’entendit rien, supposant que son état était  visiblement trop douloureux pour qu’il puisse former une réponse ayant un minimum de cohérence.

 _« Écoute, je sais que le coup fourré du somnifère, ce n’était vraiment pas très honnête de ma part, et sache que je m’en excuse sincèrement, mas si tu avais pu voire ton état…_ Même Manuel _semblait se faire du souci pour toi, c’est du moins ce que j’ai pu lire dans son regard quand il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil discrets de par-dessus son PC, et le pauvre était déjà assez exténué comme ça, c’est autant pour lui que pour toi que je t’ai filé la pilule. »_

 _« Je sais, »_ Manuel peina à déchiffrer ce qu’il disait, sa voix semblant être emmitouflée par la couverture, _« C’est justement pour ça que je voulais que vous l’ignoriez, vous vous faites beaucoup trop de souci alors qu’on a d’autres chats à fouetter. »_

 _« Tu ne nous donnes pas vraiment de raisons de ne pas s’inquiéter, »_ Avoua François, mais Manuel remarqua que l’anxiété et le ton de reproche semblait s’être délesté de sa voix le temps d’un instant au moins, pouvant même imaginer les traces d’un sourire exaspéré se dessiner sur les traits fatigués de Fillon, _« Bon, il y a quelque part où ça fait mal ? Au moins sois honnête là-dessus. »_

Emmanuel ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Manuel pouvait imaginer, le temps d’un instant, que le gamin hésitait encore entre mentir à son compagnon ou se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, et il n’avait aucun doute qu’il ne serait pas au-dessus de lui mentir, même dans son état actuel. Emmanuel semblait pouvoir être drôlement entêté quand il le voulait.

_« Les côtes, j’ai mal aux côtes, mais ce n’est rien de fatal. »_

_Merde._ Manuel n’avait que très peu de notions en médecine, mais n’avait aucun doute que cela entraverait très certainement leur mission. Une balle dans les côtes, ce n’était pas rien, si le gamin s’était fracturé quelque chose, ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de repousser une visite à l’hôpital pour très longtemps de peur que cela ne cause des dommages irréparables. Et au vu du silence de François, il réfléchissait très probablement au même problème.

 _« Bon, on sait que tu pouvais toujours te tenir debout après que toi et Manuel vous êtes sortis du terrain de golf, c’est déjà quelque chose. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si on t’a brisé la colonne vertébrale non plus, tu peux toujours marcher. »_ Drôlement confiant, François. _« Si tu penses que ça va aider, je peux essayer de faire des glaçons dans le réfrigérateur pour calmer le gonflement autour de l’impact, mais_ seulement _si tu ne refuses pas de_ faire quelque chose _. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.»_

 _« Et tu peux peut-être me faire confiance de connaître mes limites. »_ Siffla Emmanuel, l’attention de François commençant visiblement à l’agacer. _« Si tu m’as choisi comme partenaire, alors tu dois être capable de me faire confiance, et si je te dis que je m’en sortirai, alors c’est que je m’en sortirai. Tu ne peux_ pas _me refaire le coup du somnifère et du verre d’eau. Je connais mes limites. »_

_« Tu es sûr ? Ce n’est pas le cas Pekham cette fois-ci, Emmanuel. »_

_Pekham ?_

Manuel sentit son corps tout entier se raidir, un frisson désagréable lui parcourant l’échine et une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son dos au son de la voix de François. Pekham, c’était visiblement une location à sous-entendus qu’eux seuls connaissaient, et au vu des choses, ce n’était certainement pas un incident qui avait eu l’air de les donner de bons souvenirs. Mais le plus louche dans toute cette histoire, c’est que nulle part y avait-il eu mention de Pekham dans le dossier que Ayrault lui avait donné au sujet de ses collègues, aucune trace de contacts, de vols ou de réservation d’hôtels, _rien_ _du tout._

_Qu’est-ce-que c’était que cette histoire ?_

Non seulement s’agissait-il d’un dossier dont il ignorait complètement l’existence jusqu’à maintenant, mais il s’agissait aussi quelque chose dont ses deux collègues avait manifestement jugé plus judicieux de ne pas lui en souffler le moindre mot alors que, visiblement, c’était quelque chose qui les avait tous les deux marqué. Et qu’ils n’avaient aucunement envie de revisiter de sitôt.

Il s’offusqua presque de leur manque d’honnêteté et de franchise à son égard, sachant pertinemment bien que _« Veritas facit legem »_ était une des devises fondamentales de leur milieu, et pour que François utilise une situation dont les dossiers ne faisaient pas mention pour convaincre Emmanuel d’essayer de faire attention à sa personne, les choses devaient être graves. Mais cela n’expliquait aucunement pourquoi le dossier concernant ses collègues ne faisait _aucune_ mention de ce cas. Ni pourquoi il n’avait rien trouvé à son sujet lorsqu’il avait creusé un peu plus loin sur _qui_ exactement étaient ses deux nouveaux compagnons quelques heures plus tôt.

_Mais qu’avaient-ils donc de si important à lui cacher, à la fin ?_

_« Et Manuel dans tout ça? Tu penses qu’on peut lui faire confiance ? »_

Et en plus de lui mentir, voilà que François _osait_ remettre en question son sérieux et sa fiabilité alors que lui et Emmanuel lui mentaient depuis leur première rencontre? C’était donc _lui_ le boulet dans cette histoire ? Manuel aurait bien réagie à _l’insolence_ de Fillon à tenir de tels propos à son égard si le faire n’aurait pas compromis le fait que cela faisait une dizaine de minutes déjà qu’il écoutait aux portes et faisait preuve d’un manque absolu de professionnalisme.

_« Bien sûr, il a l’air de savoir ce qu’il fait, je lui-»  
_

_« Non, je veux dire_ vraiment _lui faire confiance ? Tu serais prêt à tout lui dire ? »_

 _Vraiment lui faire confiance ?_ Manuel dut prendre sur lui afin de ne pas faire irruption et d’immédiatement leur demander des comptes à tous les deux. Leur petit jeu de vérités et de mensonges l’excédait au plus haut point, Manuel se sentant particulièrement outré de ne visiblement pas être digne de leur franchise alors qu’il n’avait absolument rien fait pour mériter un tel mépris d’agents qui, pourtant, étaient son égal. C’était d’autant plus ironique que c’était eux qui lui cachaient des choses sous son nez.

 _« Et à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il n’a pas besoin de savoir, ça ne nous avancera à rien dans toute cette histoire de toute façon. »_ Soupira Emmanuel, visiblement éreinté par la conversation et n’ayant aucunement l’envie de continuer à débattre sur un tel sujet. En revanche, Manuel ne put exactement dire si cette trace d’épuisement et de lassitude était due au fait qu’il était tiraillé par la fatigue ou à la blessure qui lui rongeait les côtes.

 _« Il va bien falloir que tu fasses confiance à quelqu’un d’autre que moi à un moment donné, Emmanuel. Tu sais bien qu’un agent ne peut pas se limiter à un seul partenaire tout du long de sa carrière, c’est extrêmement malsain comme façon d’envisager les choses. »_ Le ton de François fut difficile à placer : d’un côté, Manuel ressentait bien l’exaspération de ce dernier (et il apprenait bien vite qu’avec un partenaire comme Emmanuel, l’exaspération semblait être quelque chose que le blond suscitait presque constamment chez ceux qui avaient la malchance de se le voir affecter comme collègue), mais d’un autre côté, il semblait presque s’être adouci : par fatigue ou parce qu’Emmanuel et lui étaient proche et entretenaient une certaine camaraderie, il ne put vraiment dire. 

Les ressorts sous le matelas grincèrent lorsque François se releva, et Manuel eut tout juste le temps d’une plainte d’Emmanuel à-demi étouffée par la couverture quand son aîné lui ébouriffa les cheveux et l’encouragea à essayer de dormir un peu avant de décamper en toute vitesse vers la cuisine, n’ayant aucunement l’envie de devoir s’expliquer si jamais l’autre agent le surprenait là.

* * *

Le verre d’eau qu’il venait de se servir servait plutôt d’excuse qu’autre chose, Manuel l’ayant remplit au robinet mais l’ayant presqu’immédiatement oublié lorsqu’il s’assit à la petite table. Il se sentait accablé par les mensonges de ses compagnons, il se sentait submerger à essayer de les comprendre et d’y trouver un sens, parce qu’il lui était désormais clair que quelque chose s’était passé à Pekham, que quelque chose leur était arrivé ou bien qu’ils avaient causé quelque chose dans ce district de Southwark au plein cœur de Londres, quelque chose dont ils ne voulaient pas qu’il connaisse les détails. Mais le plus troublant dans toute cette affaire, c’était il n’y avait tout simplement _aucune_ trace de ce fichu cas Pekham : voilà bien des années maintenant que Manuel travaillait au département informatique de la DGSE : si une telle mission aurait eu lieu, il l’aurait immédiatement su, il s’en serait rappelé, elle aurait très certainement figuré sur les papiers dans le dossier qu’Ayrault leur avait donné avant de les congédier ce premier soir-là. Ça n’avait aucun sens : comment François et Emmanuel pouvaient-ils faire référence à une mission qui, selon toutes les données du département, _n’existait tout simplement pas ?_

Et à en juger du ton que les deux avaient adopté pour en discuter, le cas semblait encore _très frais_ dans leurs mémoires, ce n’était donc pas quelque chose qui remontait à plusieurs dizaines d’années.

D’un côté, Manuel pouvait faire comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, simplement partir se recoucher, oublier toute cette étrange conversation et faire comme si de rien n’était lorsqu’il se lèverait demain matin et qu’il partagerait son café avec Emmanuel. Ce serait facile de garder un œil ouvert, ce serait facile de les épier de derrière une porte ou au détour d’un couloir, d’attraper des bribes de conversations ici et là, les assembler de son côté afin d’obtenir toutes les pièces du puzzle et d’enfin comprendre ce que les deux hommes lui cachaient, mais le manque d’honnêteté qu’impliquait d’agir de la sorte lui mit mal à l’aise, d’autant plus lorsqu’il se rappela sa promesse avec Emmanuel : qu’ils seraient honnête l’un avec l’autre. Et en aucun cas le fait qu’Emmanuel ait visiblement oublié ce pacte qu’ils avaient ne légitimait-il Manuel à faire de même. _Veritas facit legem :_ la vérité primait toujours dans son travail.

Les ronflements du plus jeune lui parvenaient de l’autre côté de l’appartement (il faudrait qu’il lui en parle demain, peut-être y avait-il moyen de faire en sorte qu’Emmanuel soit moins gênant dans son sommeil), mais au moins, c’était une preuve qu’il ne viendrait pas le déranger à cette heure-ci et Manuel n’aurait pas à lui trouver une hasardeuse justification pour expliquer le fait qu’il n’était toujours pas couché.

« C’est drôle, je ne t’aurais pas vu comme un couche-tard, qu’est-ce que tu fais à encore être debout à une heure pareille ? »        

Il sursauta presque lorsque François le surprit, s’installant à la chaise à sa droite, à la tête de la petite table de la cuisine, reposant avec soin une bouteille d’eau en plastique à-moitié vide sur la surface lisse.

« Je… »

« Ça ne te dérange pas que si je te rejoins le temps que je finisse la bouteille j’espère ? »

Manuel lui fit signe que non, il en allait de la bonne étiquette de toute façon de se comporter ainsi, et puis François, bien qu’énigmatique et difficile à cerner comme individu, ne s’était montré que plaisante compagnie depuis le début de cette histoire.

« Comment il va ? »

« Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas trop. Il est conscient et bouger un peu, c’est déjà ça, je le prendrais comme quelque chose de positif. D’autant plus parce que pour le moment, il n’y a pas ‘air d’avoir une inflammation ou une infection. Pour le moment il s’est contenté de quelques gorgées d’eau, et s’il s’y sent prêt, je pourrais peut-être essayer de le faire manger quelque chose de léger demain midi. Pour le moment, j’espère simplement qu’il pourra au moins attraper une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Soupira-t-il, souhaitant probablement lui aussi pouvoir bénéficier d’une telle aubaine. 

« Par contre, j’ai peur qu’on se retrouve contraint à le forcer à rester dans la bicoque si jamais sa plaie ne guérit pas. »

 _Emmanuel le prendrait certainement très bien,_ ironisa Manuel intérieurement, ne se faisant aucune illusion quant à l’entêtement du plus jeune.

François ne sembla pas vouloir y penser en revanche, se contenant de faire semblant de lire l’étiquette de la bouteille d’eau, si bien que le lourd silence qui s’était imposé entre eux devint tout simplement insupportable, et Manuel se résigna. Autant se jeter à l’eau.

« C’est quoi, le cas Pekham ? » Demanda-t-il franchement, en faisant attention de garder une voix basse mais sans jamais quitter François des yeux, d’avis que le regarder en face lui forcerait à lui donner un semblant de réponse honnête.

« Tu as entendu tout ce bazar de ta chambre? Mince, si j’avais su que tu avais l’ouïe fine, j’aurais essayé d’être plus discret. » Ironisa-t-il, les traces de fatigue évidente dans sa voix, mais Manuel fut néanmoins surpris de constater que son aîné ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. « Ah, mais j’aurais dû m’en douter, écouter aux portes c’est du métier après tout. »

« J’ai beau eu regarder dans la base de données, il n’y a rien qui porte le nom de Pekham, pas même une brochure de journal ou un quelconque contact civile, rien. Mais au vu de ce que vous racontiez, je ne pense pas que ce soit un incident moindre, à moins que je ne me trompe ? »

« Non… Non, Pekham c’était un dossier lié à un réseau terroriste d’extrême-droite très actif au Royaume-Uni auquel Ayrault nous avait assigné, Emmanuel, Martine et moi. »

« Votre collègue à l’époque ? Vous étiez un trio ? »

« On peut dire ça… Enfin c’était surtout elle et Emmanuel, les deux camarades inséparables. Ils avaient quelque chose tous les deux, ils réussissaient, si tu veux. Et puis pour les nombreuses occasions où nous nous sommes vus contraint d’utiliser des couvertures, se faire passer pour le couple lambda amoureux c’était presque de seconde nature chez eux, c’était facile de berner les gens. Tu l’as probablement remarqué mais si Emmanuel a besoin de charmer quelqu’un pour en tirer ce qu’il veut… Il ne va pas hésiter, même si je dois admettre que je trouve cela plutôt bas comme technique. »

« Jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide de se retirer des services secrets trois années plus tard et demande un transfert pour la Chypre pour un poste dans une banque locale. » Conclut Manuel, se souvenant vaguement d’avoir vu le nom de Martine Aubry dans le dossier de son collègue, la femme s’étant désengagée de sa fonction voilà environ sept ans maintenant. » Peut-être que le visible fiasco qu’avait été le cas Pekham pour eux lui avait coûté son poste au final, ce n’aurait pas été étonnant qu’elle eut utilisé ses revenus bien mérités pour commencer une nouvelle vie et se reconvertir professionnellement aussi loin que possible des locaux de la DGSE et de ses ex-collègues, pas étonnant que François et Emmanuel ne la mentionnaient pas.

Enfin cela faisait sens jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque l’air gêné de François, son regard fuyant encore une fois et ses mains désormais crispés autour de son verre d’eau.

« C’est ce que la DGSE a utilisé pour couvrir l’affaire, oui, mais ce n’est pas exactement ce qui s’est passé. Diplomatiquement, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de garder les vraies archives, c’était un véritable désastre. »

_Encore des mensonges ?! La carrière de ses deux collègues ne se limitait-elle donc qu’à cela ?_

« On était bien à Pekham, notre supérieur Balladur nous y avait envoyé en lien avec le MI5 Anglais pour enquêter sur des attaques répétées sur le Green Party, des attaques parsemées dans le Royaume-Uni mais que le MI5 avait réussi à rattacher à l’extrémiste Nigel Farage, que certains suspectaient d’être un proche de notre ami le dénommé Donald Trump. On nous avait assigné une simple récupération d’information auprès d’atouts civils pour pouvoir peut-être les localiser et puis repartir aussitôt mais on s’est fait prendre, et Martine… Martine ne s’en est pas sortie. »

« Je… Je suis désolé. »

C’était vrai que les dossiers avaient soudainement plus de sens pour Manuel à présent : François n’avait que très peu collaboré avec Emmanuel après l’incident et le blond en question semblait avoir enchaîné collègue sur collègue sans jamais parvenir à se poser.

Et puis c’était sans parler des interactions pour le moins étranges qu’il avait pu observer entre les deux : Emmanuel qui refusait d’écouter la moindre des demandes de François, François qui tentait de garder le contrôle sur toute la situation jusqu’au plus fin détail, sa réticence à garder son compagnon ici alors qu’il devrait le confiner à l’hôpital le plus proche et la lueur d’une fugace panique lorsqu’Emmanuel avait compris le tour que François lui avait joué avec la pilule et le verre d’eau. En vérité, le gamin essayait de jouer aux durs, mais la possibilité qu’il avait trouvé une telle approche plus facile que d’admettre une peur de voir la même chose se reproduire avec un autre collègue expliquerait très certainement son comportement désinvolte: ce n 'était qu’une façade désignée à le repousser.

« Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu’il me blâmait entièrement pour ce qui s’était passé… Il semblerait que j’ai eu tort sur ce coup-là. »

_Tu m’avais promis la dernière fois, aussi._

Des mots qu’il n’avait initialement pas compris prirent soudainement une signification bien plus grave que Manuel n’aurait pu initialement les donner, et il éprouva presque de la peine pour François. Le pauvre homme en était déjà à bout avec tout le souci qu’il se faisait pour son collègue, et maintenant toute cette culpabilité qui semblait lui peser lourdement sur les épaules et l’empêcher de trouver le moindre répit dans toute ces embrouilles. Et dire qu’à peine une heure plus tôt il s’était assuré que Manuel s’occupe de sa santé en ne se privant pas de sommeil, c’était plutôt François qui semblait avoir besoin de longues vacances bien méritées.

« Je ne penses pas qu’il te déteste au point d’entièrement t’en jeter la faute. Un collègue de longue date, ça ne fait pas ça.» Et ces mots-là au moins, Manuel pouvait les asserter avec certitude : il ne savait pas grand-chose d’Emmanuel, mais il était certain que le blond ne haïssait pas François au point de l’accabler d’une fausse culpabilité, ou tout du moins, il ne le faisait pas de façon consciente.

« Touché. » Acquiesça le sexagénaire, sourire morose aux lèvres.

« Si le courant ne passe pas entre vous, pourquoi la DGSE vous a-t-elle donc assigné à travailler ensemble alors ? Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de sens… »

« Trump… Disons qu’on a eu l’occasion d’avoir une première approche avec lui. On a déjà eu la… Malchance de se le mettre à dos, enfin c’est surtout _Emmanuel_ se l’est mis à dos, mais Ayrault nous a mis à la tâche parce qu’il nous pense les plus aptes à connaître son processus de réflexion et de dénicher d’où exactement il opère. Du coup, bien que je n’ai aucune envie de le voir affecté à une telle mission, Ayrault ne m’en a pas vraiment laissé le choix, on est obligé de le garder avec nous… Sauf qu’avec ses côtes endommagées, je ne sais pas s’il va encore tenir longtemps. »

« On va devoir être rapides et efficaces à ce que je vois… » D’un côté, l’aspect challenge ne lui déplaisait pas, Manuel était plutôt prêt à démontrer à ses deux collègues que ce n’était pas parce qu’il n’avait pas eu la même formation ou les mêmes expériences que ces derniers qu’il en était moins apte à remplir la mission que l’on leur avait confié pour autant, et puis de l’autre, François avait visiblement besoin d’un peu d’optimisme dans tout ça. Il lui donna une légère tape sur l’épaule en se relevant, déposant le verre vide à côté de l’évier. On pourrait attendre demain pour le laver.

« Tu es souvent obstiné comme ça dans les locaux de la DGSE ? »

« Détrompes-toi, je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air, mais je suis prêt à parier que je pourrais rivaliser avec Emmanuel en termes d’obstination. »

« Je ne sais pas que j’ai particulièrement envie que tu m’en fasses la preuve, disons que je te crois sur parole, d’accord ? » Concéda François, levant les mains en signe de reconnaissance avant d’attraper la bouteille en plastique, qui était maintenant vide, et de se lever pour aller la jeter à la poubelle à gauche du petit frigo.  Il étouffa un bâillement en se retournant qu’il tenta de dissimuler derrière un poing serré de façon plutôt maladroite (non pas que Manuel lui en voulait, il était très probablement minuit passé, et ses yeux brûlants ne demandaient qu’une chose, du sommeil) avant de le délaisser pour remonter les escaliers vers le matelas confortable qui soi-disant l’appelait à venir s’y délier.

Seul dans la cuisine, il fut d’abord surpris par l’ambiance presque _normale_ qui y régnait, la tension palpable et suffocante d’il y a quelques heures désormais rien de plus qu’un vague souvenir, tandis que les ronflements d’Emmanuel lui parvenaient toujours de la chambre à la porte ouverte de l’étage. Quelque chose avait changé en l’espace d’une seule conversation avec François, la nature-même de ce à quoi Ayrault l’avait assigné s’était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus personnel et de sordide, mais en même temps, cette révélation lui avait aussi permis de se rapprocher du plus âgé, d’une certaine manière. Et ce n’était que maintenant qu’il était monté se couché que Manuel se rendit compte que sa compagnie n’avait pas été si mauvaise que cela, au fond.

Peut-être s’aventurerait-il a même admettre qu’il l’avait apprécié.

Certes, il doutait fortement que François lui avait tout révélé, ç’aurait été bien trop beau pour être vrai (et puis voilà bien longtemps qu’il avait appris que rien n’arrivait comme cela dans leur métier, il fallait vraiment chercher au fond des choses), mais bon, c’était déjà quelque chose que d’être parvenu à tenir une conversation plutôt amicale avec l’agent. Il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux les raisons de ses collègues pour s’être embarqué dans une aventure pareille, même s’il lui manquait très probablement encore certaines pièces pour obtenir l’histoire complète derrière tous leurs secrets.

Et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait lui aussi, de son côté. Manuel savait bien qu’il était loin de leur avoir tout dit à son sujet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Pekham, c’est une zone au Sud-Est de Londres, où il est particulièrement dangereux de vivre, connu pour les thugs, dealers de drogue et crimes de gangs.
> 
> * « Veritas facit legem » , c’est un adage juridique : « La vérité fait la loi ».


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations en tête à tête.

Une affreuse pulsation lui saillit les côtes et lui coupa le souffle.

Pris de panique, Emmanuel ouvrit les yeux et, sans réfléchir, porta sa main à ses côtes dans l’espoir de peut-être pouvoir atténuer la douleur en y mettant de la pression, mais à peine eut-il effleuré la blessure en question de ses doigts qu’il se retrouva à se mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter d’éviter d’étouffer son gémissement. L’espace d’un instant, la plaie sembla lui brûler si vivement qu’il eut l’impression d’être privé d’air, d’étouffer sur place, et que moindre mouvement pour tenter de remédier au problème lui parut impossible à accomplir tout seul.

Par chance, François sembla s’en rendre compte puisqu’il abandonna presqu’instantanément les dossiers dans lesquels il semblait prendre des notes et se hâta à ses côtés, ses sourcils arqués trahissant sa manifeste inquiétude. Avec précaution, il lui posa une main familière sur l’épaule et le força à le regarder les yeux dans les yeux afin qu’il se calme.

« Ça ne va toujours pas ? » _Bien sûr que non, imbécile !_ Mais François dût reconnaître qu’il commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter au sujet de l’état de son compagnon. S’il avait fini par accepter de le garder ici au lieu de chercher l’hôpital le plus proche parce qu’ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas compromettre leur identité et parce que Manuel avait fini par lui convaincre que c’était la meilleure solution et qu’ils finiraient bien par s’en sortir, il commençait fortement à en douter, se sentant entièrement démuni face au problème qui ne faisait qu’empirer.

Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit, son regard se portant immédiatement sur le bandage fait-maison que Manuel lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant seulement. Une petite tache rouge était déjà visible mais François était d’avis qu’ils pouvaient se permettre encore quelques heures avant de devoir le changer, dans l’immédiat, c’était plutôt les grelottements presque spastiques dont semblait être saisit le blond qui l’angoissaient. Changer de bandage tous les huit heures, cela, ils pouvaient se le permettre, la pharmacie au coin de la rue voisine avait amplement de quoi les suffira pour les mois à venir si besoin, en revanche, les risques d’infections internes lui mettaient plutôt mal à l’aise. Et à en juger par l’état piteux d’Emmanuel, le comprimé avec lequel il l’avait dupé plus tôt ne semblait pas faire son effet. Soit ils n’étaient pas assez forts, soit la blessure de son collègue était bien plus grave qu’il ne l’avait initialement envisagé.

François ne sur laquelle des deux options était, en vérité, préférable.

Un frisson fort désagréable lui parcourut l’échine, Emmanuel avait _froid_. Pourtant, l’hiver était encore loin du continent Européen et ce fut donc bien la preuve qu’il lui fallait pour admettre qu’il n’allait pas fort. Ses paupières lui parurent lourdes, lorsqu’il les ouvrit pour tenter de juger quelle heure il était par la lumière entrant par la fenêtre en face de lui –probablement encore tôt dans la matinée à en juger l’humidité de la rosée du matin encore visible sur les rebords de la fenêtre, un paysage plutôt morne et désolé de la ville s’étendant à perte de vue au loin. Un mouvement discret à sa gauche et il vit Manuel du coin de l'œil, son aîné qui semblait essayer de se faire discret d’où il était assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce, son portable sur ses genoux branché à la prise juste à côté de la porte et une tasse de café chaud à la main.

Ce fût lorsqu’il sentit une acerbe sensation juste au-dessus de son ventre et qu’il dût encore une fois se contenir de sortir quelque chose par peur que Manuel ne le surprenne qu’il se rendit compte que François était de nouveau en train d’essayer de jauger l’ampleur des dommages qu’avait fait la balle dont il avait été victime. _Merde_. En aucun cas n’avait-il encore vu pour lui-même ce que cachait le bandage mais le que François ne faisait qu’effleurer la blessure en question des doigts et qu’en naissait une douleur aussi accrue n’était pas bon signe, du tout. Au rythme où allaient les choses, il commençait même à s’inquiéter quant au temps que cela prendrait pour guérir : il se savait bien entièrement inutile à leur mission tant qu’il serait cloué au lit comme un invalide, et ayant déjà refusé l’hôpital _parce qu’ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se risquer à cette option_ , Emmanuel savait fort bien qu’il ne faisait qu’office d’un poids mort et d’une source d’angoisse pour ses deux collègues.

« Écoute, je peux peut-être essayer de contacter un des atouts civils qu’Ayrault a gardé dans notre base de données pour voir s’ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelque chose de plus fort ou au moins un espèce d’antibiotique pour laver la plaie, mais je doute fort qu’ils auront plus de chance que nous à trouver quelque chose sans devoir faire appel au centre hospitalier le plus proche- » 

« Et tu sais _très bien_ qu’on ne peut tout simplement _pas_ faire ça, le centre va _obligatoirement_ demander des papiers, alors arrête de pousser François, on ne peut pas faire ça, c’est tout. »

François soupira, tiraillé entre l’exaspération face à l’obstination de son cadet de ne voir personne et la morbide inquiétude qui le rongeait à voir l’état de sa blessure potentiellement s’empirer s’ils ne faisaient rien. Il se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux grisonnants (et il ne doutait pas l’espace d’un instant qu’il en aurait bien plus à cause d’Emmanuel une fois qu’ils en auraient fini avec cette histoire) mais se retint de se dire quoi que ce soit, probablement par envie de donner une certaine image de lui-même à Manuel. Bien évidemment, François lui était reconnaissant, et pour ce qu’il avait fait pour son collègue et parce qu’il ne les avait tout simplement pas laissé en plan malgré tous les secrets et non-dits qu’ils se gardaient de partager avec lui, de plus, il s’avérait que ses talents informatiques leurs étaient drôlement nécessaires s’ils voulaient mener leur mission à-bien. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de se le mettre à dos à cause d’une dispute stupide avec le blondinet entêté.

« Écoute, si on ne trouve pas de quoi te soigner, la blessure va s’empirer et tu vas finir par crever. » Chuchota-t-il avec force, à bout de patience, François le regarda les yeux dans les yeux, croisant les doigts pour que le microbe comprenne qu’il ne plaisantait pas. « Si tu penses que tu vas trouver une quelconque satisfaction à _endurer_ comme à Pekham, détrompe-toi, tu te fais des illusions. _Je ne me suis pas engagé dans cette mission pour perdre un autre collègue_. »

Les mots n’avaient pas été dits avec force, ni même un quelconque reproche, c’est peut-être pour cela que leur signification lui parut presque violente.

Et que, pour la première fois, les mots lui manquaient pour rassurer son ainé. C’était la première fois que François se montrait à lui ainsi, dépouillé de son portrait de chef-de-fil, dépouillé de son titre d’espion renommé et calculateur, dépouillé de l’aura de confiance dans lequel il s’était abandonné depuis leurs premières collaborations en équipe. François avait été une sorte constante depuis qu’on les avait nommé collègues, François était quasiment devenu quelqu’un sur qui il comptait de façon quotidienne, quelqu’un dont il avait appris à déchiffrer les moindres recoins et anticiper toutes les réactions, mais jamais ne l’avait-il vu ainsi, aussi désemparé, aussi peu sûr de lui.

Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne, en guise de réconfort pour son aîné ou pour lui-même, il ne saurait probablement pas le dire. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux de son collègue, une sorte de compréhension et gratitude silencieuse, dont ils n’avaient aucunement besoin d’exprimer à voix haute pour en comprendre la signification et l’ampleur, mais à cette gratitude se mêlait toujours une constante angoisse, une angoisse dont il était très probablement la source, et bien pire que cela, ce fut les infimes traces de _peur_. La gratitude et l’angoisse, Emmanuel pouvait les comprendre, mais la peur –peur de ce qui les attendait, peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, à lui- fut particulièrement troublante à remarquer chez quelqu’un d’aussi renfermé et de cartésien que François.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. » Il remarqua que François détourna son regard l’espace d’un instant, usant de son encouragement comme d’une façon de couper court une discussion qu’il ne souhaitait probablement pas avoir. Lorsqu’il le regarda de nouveau les yeux dans les yeux, toute trace de peur ou d’appréhension avait disparue, laissant place à celui qui avait l’habitude de mener et planifier leurs missions, l’agent pragmatique avec qui il avait travaillé depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. « Il y a peut-être même un paquet de nouilles dans un des placards de la cuisine, si tu veux… »

Il grimaça, préférant se retourner vers Manuel de peur que François ne lui cuise _vraiment_ le plat pré-préparé et qu’il ne se retrouve dans un état bien pire que celui dans lequel il était en ce moment même. « On arrive à quelque chose avec les dossiers que tu as téléchargés à Doonbeg ? »

« C’est assez difficile à en extraire quelque chose de vraiment concret. » Offrit Manuel en étouffant un bâillement. « Pour faire simple, j’ai réussi à mettre la main sur certaines transactions de notre ami Trump, et notamment une preuve physique qu’il opérait bien sur son terrain de golf en Irlande, mais il n’y a pas que là que notre gourou semble séjourner. Des transactions avec un montant similaire semblent avoir été faites à Istanboul, au Canada, en Inde et en Écosse, des endroits où il tient également des propriétés et qui, toutes, sont étrangement en lien avec la liste d’agents tués depuis que Pence s’est retiré des Accords de Paris. Le fait qu’il opère à-travers le monde entier, et qu’il s’en soit notamment pris à des agents Européens nous laisse à croire qu’il coopère de très près avec le FSB Russe du président Poutine, lui non plus n’est pas très enclin à travailler avec les politiciens Européens. »

« Une preuve de déstabilisation _volontaire_ de la part des États-Unis donc ? Avec une telle diversité de pays, on peut supposer que Pence l’utilise pour des opérations à-travers le monde entier. » Résuma François.

« Oui, enfin ce n’est pas aussi simple que cela pour le retrouver par contre. Vous voyez, comme Ayrault et le Président Poutou s’en doutaient Pence finance bien Trump pour tenir à l’écart toute intervention Européenne dans ses magouilles, mais le problème, c’est que les seules traces de transactions de sa part sont celles qu’il effectue une fois qu’il est sur place. » Continua Manuel, « Il n’y a aucun moyen de vraiment pouvoir voir une liste des endroits où Poutine et Pence _souhaitent_ qu’il se rende. »

« Rien du tout ? » S’enquit François en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, parcourant les nombreux fichiers téléchargés au cours de leur infraction dans les locaux du gourou. « Là, regarde, ce  sous-dossier là-«  Indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt sur le dossier  _« Transactions »_ en faisant attention de ne pas salir l’écran. « S’il y a quelque chose, ce sera bien là, non ? »

Bien évidemment, Manuel avait déjà tenté de l’ouvrir mais sans succès, car en effet, quand François cliqua dessus, il ne fut aucunement surpris de revoir surgir-

«  _Merde_ , un mot de passe. Il ne nous manquait plus que ça. »

En effet, les six cases vident dansaient presqu’innocemment devant leurs yeux, six petites cases blanches qui leurs barraient l’accès aux emplacements exacts de leur cible, six petites cases blanches dont Manuel n’avait aucune idée sur comment même trouver une solution sans bloquer l’accès au dossier en essayant plusieurs tentatives différentes.

« Et je ne vais pas m’y risquer de peur qu’on se fasse barrer l’accès aux fichiers à l’intérieur une bonne fois pour toutes, et là, on aura définitivement plus rien pour avancer, notre virée en Irlande aura elle-même été une perte de temps et on se retrouvera au point de départ. »

Avant que François ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit par contre, un gargouillement plutôt embarrassant résonna à-travers la petite pièce, Manuel se sentant submerger de honte tandis que sa faim se faisait savoir.

« Vous avez de la chance tous les deux que j’ai pensé à faire quelques courses avant qu’on s’installe ici, vous seriez bien dans l’embarras sans moi. » Les sermonna-t-il tous les deux en riant tandis qu’il se releva. « Donnez-moi une vingtaine de minutes et je vous décongèle des cordons bleus. »

Le sourire ravi d’Emmanuel lui fit presque faire de même, Manuel ne parvenant tout simplement pas à comprendre comment quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant qu’un plat congelé que l’on servait d’habitude aux enfants dans les cantines scolaires puisse autant égayer son collègue.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« De quoi ? » Fit-il en se retournant, les sourcils arqués en confusion.

« Les cordons bleus. »

« Ben oui, c’est rapide, ça remplit, a ne coûte pas cher et c’est bon, je ne vois pas où il y a matière à _ne pas_ les aimer. »

Pour le coup, Manuel se garda bien de lui dire qu’il voyait cela plutôt comme un plat qu’on avait l’habitude de servir aux enfants de cinq ans dans les crèches ou les cantines en maternelle.

C’était même à se demander _comment_ il en était fini par atterrir dans un tel monde, son optimisme et son comportement parfois irréfléchi n’étant pas des caractéristiques que l’on avait l’habitude de tolérer chez les agents au service de la DGSE.

« Rien de particulièrement encourageant ? » François lui demanda lorsqu’il le rejoignit, lui offrant une assiette chaude dont l’odeur même suffit pour lui mettre l’eau à la bouche, son estomac affamé demandant maintenant une forme de compensation pour l’avoir mené à bien jusqu’à la fin de la journée sans rien n’avoir mangé.

« Non. » Soupira-t-il entre deux bouchées (et dut bien admettre que même s’il n’en avait pas l’air, François semblait lui avoir caché de véritables talents de cuisiniers, car il s’avérait que les cordons bleus qui n’avaient pas belle mine à la sortie du réfrigérateur étaient absolument délicieux) avant de reposer sa fourchette et de se masser le front, une futile tentative de sa part d’atténuer une énième migraine due aux trop longues heures passées en face de l’écran. « J’ai tenté une combinaison de lettres et de chiffres mais rien, et j’ai trop peur de flinguer les quelques autres tentatives qu’il nous reste pour taper quoi que ce soit. C’est notre seul véritable accès à une trace fiable, et si on la bousille, c’est foutu, on peut dire adieu à Trump et le l’infime espoir de lui mettre la main dessus. »

« Et il n’y a rien qui qui pourrait nous indiquer une piste quant au mot de passe exact dans les quelques fichiers accessibles ? » Hésita François, « Il y a combien de lettres à remplir par exemple? »

« Sept. Il y a sept cases à remplir si on veut accéder à ses fichiers, mais même si j’avais un programme de décodage, il n’y a aucune donnée sur laquelle je peux partir pour réduire le champ de recherches à quelque chose de pertinent : sept caractères c’est beaucoup trop vague. »

Enfin peut-être que ça l’était pour Manuel, mais dès que l’agent plus âgé avait prononcé le chiffre tout haut, Emmanuel n’avait aucun doute quant au code auquel leur ami Américain avait eu recours pour protéger ses données.

D’un côté, c’était presqu’évident maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était quelque chose que Trump ferait sans y réfléchir à deux fois, utiliser ces sept petites lettres qui, pour l’Américain, symbolisaient probablement une forme d’emprise et de supériorité alors qu’elles ne furent que souvenir amère et douloureux pour Emmanuel, porteuses d’un nom qui voilà longtemps maintenant n’était plus qu’associé à un sentiment de douleur et d’une soif de vengeance inassouvie à l’égard de son assassin.

Et le plus détestable dans toute cette affaire c’était sans doute fait qu’il sut instantanément alors qu’il aurait souhaité _tout sauf savoir_.

«  _Martine_. » Et pour le coup, il ignora les regards qu’on lui foudroya. « Son mot de passe c’est Martine. »

Et vu comment les yeux de Manuel s’écarquillèrent, Emmanuel put en déduire que François avait déjà dû lui toucher un mot ou deux à son sujet, le nom de la femme ne lui étant visiblement pas étranger.

C’était d’autant plus détestable quand le petit _‘bing’_ de son ordinateur leur indiqua que _‘Martine’_ était, en effet, le mot de passe qu’avait choisi Trump pour accéder à ses données.

« Mais… Ça n’a pas de sens, pourquoi utiliserait-il un mot de passe aussi facile à trouver ? Il ne suffirait que d’aller fouiller dans les archives et n’importe qui pourrait tomber sur le nom de cette femme. »

« Trump peut parfois manquer d’une … _certaine finesse,_ pour dire les choses gentiment. » Lui offrit-il en guise d’une maigre explication mais n’ayant _aucunement_ l’envie d’aller plus loin. Manuel n’avait pas besoin de savoir et lui, n’avait pas envie de devoir rouvrir un chapitre qu’il jugeait clos depuis bien longtemps. Et afin de bien lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close, se retournant vers le mur et croisant les bras comme un enfant de cinq ans qui piquait une crise. En revanche, Manuel ne doutait pas qu’il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond pour expliquer l’attitude du plus jeune, et qu’il n’était très probablement pas une bonne idée d’essayer de lui demander une explication maintenant.

A vrai dire, de sous la couette, Emmanuel écoutait toujours la conversation chuchotée entre ses deux collègues d’une oreille distraite, même s’il n’y prenait pas part, plutôt submergé par la vague de souvenirs désagréables et dont il aurait bien pu se passer ayant refait surface avec cette histoire du fichu mot de passe. Il serra du poing, espérant futilement que la douleur de ses ongles s’enfonçant dans la peau de sa paume serait suffisante à le distraire d’un passé douloureux qui lui retombait sur les épaules sans crier gare, sans qu’on lui ait donné le moindre répit pour se préparer à lui faire face encore une fois.

_« On devrait peut-être réserver des billets d’avion à l’avance alors ? Au cas où on aurait besoin d’agir en vitesse ? »_

_« C’est vrai que le plus tôt serait le mieux, cela éviterait à Ayrault de payer le plein tarif, et les compagnies aériennes ne sont certainement pas en train de se priver pour dépecer les poches de leurs clients, mais sans une destination sûre, ça va être plutôt difficile. Je peux essayer de délimiter quelques pistes à partir de ses propriétés en Europe mais cela pourrait prendre plus de temps que prévu… »_

_« On fera avec, on n’a pas d’autre choix de toute façon »_ Disait François, la fatigue évidente au timbre de sa voix, _« On peut essayer de lier Doonbeg à d’autres réseaux terroristes Européens, peut-être qu’on trouvera des liens avec la Pologne où la Bulgarie, et à partir de là, on pourra filtrer nos options pour lui mettre la main dessus de la façon la plus efficace possible. »_

_« On peut donc supposer qu’il travaille à partir des résidences liées à des activités extrémistes ? Ce serait de là que l’on partirait pour tenter de l’attraper ? »_ Demanda-Manuel, ressortant la liste des zones à forte concentration d’activités illégales et où les violences entre gangs affluait en Europe de l’Est, la Bulgarie et la Pologne ayant l’air d’en concentrer un nombre plutôt important.

« On devrait essayer l’Ecosse d’abord. » Objecta Emmanuel, n’ayant pas particulièrement cherché à faire irruption dans la conversation mais ne pouvant s’empêcher, « Trump a aussi une propriété là-bas, un autre terrain de golf je crois, c’est probablement plus facile de dissimuler des affaires illicites à son gouvernement en les tenant dans une propriété privée dans un pays qui, au premier coup d’œil, est notre allié, plutôt que de se risquer en Europe de l’Est, dont de nombreuses nations se tiennent encore à distance de la France et des organisations auxquelles on appartient. » C’était ce qu’il y avait de plus logique pour dissimuler ses traces et éviter toute collaboration suspecte aux yeux de leurs alliés, surtout pour un gourou comme Trump, qui cherchait ardemment à éviter que l’Union Européenne mette le nez dans ses affaires.

« Aberdeen, en effet, il semble avoir établi tout un réseau de terrains de golfs et d’hôtels, l’endroit idéal pour accueillir un nombre considérable de sympathisants tout en le faisant passer comme un simple séminaire d’entreprise et d’éviter qu’on prête une plus grande attention à ce qu’il y fait exactement. »

Manuel cherchait déjà des photos satellites et des plans d’accès, les faisant défiler les unes après les autres tout en parcourant les petits détails d’un œil critique et avisé afin d’y peut-être trouver une brèche pour y accéder. « Là, regardez, il semble y avoir trois points d’accès si on arrive par l’autoroute A90, par contre il nous faudra abandonner la voiture avant d’arriver à la location, pas moyen de la cacher sur place au Mennie Estate, qui semble être sa résidence principale à en juger l’opulence. »

« Bien joué. » Souffla Emmanuel, qui s’était penché en avant afin de pouvoir jauger quelle approche serait la plus performante pour prendre leur cible au piège. Bien qu’elle fut luxueuse et preuve d’une grande fortune, il s’avérait que le manoir en lui-même n’était pas très grand, ou tout du moins ce n’était certainement pas l’immense duplicata du Château de Chambord auquel il s’était attendu. Au moins cela leur faciliterait la tâche, ils ne perdraient pas de temps à courir les interminables couloirs au risque de se faire prendre.

« Oui, c’est parfait. » Ajouta François après avoir reposé son stylo, un schéma rapide des lieux griffonné à la va-vite sur le papier blanc. « Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu’à trouver une espèce de _back door_ pour infiltrer sa propriété sans se faire repérer et de nous débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu’on ne se retrouve avec le meurtre d’un autre agent Européen sur les bras. Si tu pouvais nous pirater le système des caméras de surveillance pour en trouver une ainsi que de voir ses derniers mouvements autours de la propriété, cela nous avancerait beaucoup. De mon côté, je vais donner un coup de fil à Ayrault pour le tenir au courant et nous trouver un transport et déposer Emmanuel à l’hôpital le plus- »

« Je t’ai déjà dit qu’on ne peut pas faire ça ! » Renchérit le plus jeune du tac-au-tac en essayant maladroitement de se redresser, de donner l’illusion qu’il pouvait au moins se tenir droit l’espace des quelques minutes qu’il lui fallait pour donner son avis sur une décision où François ne voulait très probablement _pas_ lui laisser son mot à dire. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici François, ça ne ma- »

_« Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, Emmanuel ! »_ D’habitude calme et réfléchi, voilà que François faisait voler en éclat ce fin portrait d’agent modèle par la fenêtre pour de bon, et ne semblait aucunement se soucier du fait que Manuel se trouvait aux premières loges pour assister à ce spectacle qui serait, en d’autres circonstances, source d’embarras. « Tu penses sincèrement nous être utile si on va devoir constamment te garder à l’œil ? T’emmener avec nous, ce ne serait rien d’autre que de t’aider à creuser ta propre tombe, et je _refuse_ de ramener un autre cadavre à Ayrault cette fois-ci ! Martine ça nous suffit déjà amplement.»

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, les mots de François si cinglants qu’ils résonnaient encore sur les murs, leur sous-entendu blessant fut comme s’il l’eut physiquement giflé de sa propre main. Il enrageait, il était frustré, il se sentait tout simplement _trahi_ par son aîné, trahi par ses propos, mais surtout, trahi par ce qu’ils impliquaient : François voulait qu’il reste ici, François, lui qui comprenait _pourquoi_ il s’était engagé dans cette mission, était sur le point de le confiner de force à la petite bicoque de refuge que la DGSE leur avait déniché pendant que _lui_ mènerait à son terme quelque chose qui avait commencé il y a sept ans maintenant. Que Manuel tienne ces propos à son égard, soit, mais François, François qui était son collègue, son confident, celui qui était censé prendre son côté se trouvait maintenant en train d’argumenter afin qu’il reste ici… Trahison n’était qu’une qualification légère de ce qu’il ressentait.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c’était que s’il cherchait vraiment à comprendre les mots qu’employait son aîné, Emmanuel comprenait _pourquoi_ François l’abandonnait maintenant.

« On pourrait toujours prendre un bateau à la place, emmener la vieille Citroën C4 qu’Ayrault nous a _gentiment_ prêté le temps de la mission avec nous, » Offrit Manuel en guise de compromis, s’attirant des regards étonnés de la part de ses deux collègues, François parvenant à peine à masquer son agacement et Emmanuel surpris qu’il ait visiblement choisi de lui apporter son soutien. Ils faisaient vraiment une drôle d’équipe. « D’après les images des caméras de surveillance, Trump à l’air d’habituellement séjourner dans sa demeure pour plusieurs semaines d’affilée, on peut donc assumer qu’il n’est pas prêt de partir de sitôt, surtout s’il organise des rendez-vous avec d’autres cellules terroristes. Si c’est le cas, cela nous laissera un peu de temps pour bien organiser notre coup, et à Emmanuel de peut-être se remettre sur pied. »

François serra visiblement des dents et les articulations de ses poings fermés blanchirent à ses mots, le plus âgé usant de toute sa retenue pour contenir sa colère à voire Manuel se liguer ainsi contre lui en prenant le parti de son collègue blessé. « Alors c’est comme ça que les choses vont se passer, tu as prévu ce coup à l’avance Emmanuel ? Vous vous êtes concertés tous les deux pour rejeter toute décision que je pourrais prendre à ton égard ? »

D’un côté, Emmanuel lui était reconnaissant, le soutien de Manuel étant une preuve irréfutable que son collègue lui faisait confiance de pouvoir mener à bien leur mission malgré son état, qu’il le traitait comme un égal et non pas comme un enfant fragile de cinq ans. Mais de l’autre, l’incontestable inquiétude dont il accablait François sans l’ombre d’un doute, lui menant même à perdre de son sang-froid, lui firent tout de même éprouver une certaine once de remords à ce qu’il lui faisait. C’était injuste.

Il fut sur le point de tenter une énième fois de le faire comprendre, qu’il ne faisait pas ceci par envie de braver ses ordres ni par pure imprudence (il savait que la blessure à ses côtes était grave, loin de lui l’idée qu’il était dans un état pour véritablement se lancer dans une telle opération) , mais il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour tenter de s’expliquer que François se releva brusquement et quitta la chambre en trombe, la porte d’entrée claquant derrière lui avec violence lorsqu’il décida même de sortir prendre l’air, probablement histoire de se poser et de décompresser un peu.

Cependant, ses derniers mots résonnèrent encore bien longtemps après que les échos du fracas de la porte eurent subsidié.

_« Tu es vraiment un imbécile, j’aurais dû te traîner à l’hôpital de force dès le début ! »_

Avec le départ de François, la tension sembla peu à peu s’évaporer de la pièce, si bien qu’Emmanuel put enfin se délier les épaules fatiguées et se détendre lorsque sa tête se reposa sur le coussin. Ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal, une sorte de pulsation désagréable et régulière s’y étant développées le temps qu’il dût se tenir droit face à François et défendre son approche des choses, et honnêtement, il n’aurait probablement pas été contre une heure de sommeil si ce n’était pour la mine inquiète de Manuel… Le pauvre ne devait vraiment pas comprendre dans quoi il avait mis les pieds en s’engageant à travailler avec eux, et son soutien pour le moins inattendu lui ayant fait chaud au cœur, il lui devait probablement un échange à juste titre.

« Merci. » _C’était la moindre des choses._ « Et ne t’inquiète pas pour François, il sait se débrouiller, c’est un grand garçon, il a simplement besoin de se vider la tête un petit peu, c’est tout. Donnes-lui quelques heures et il sera de retour. »

Même si cette fois-ci, Emmanuel devait bien admettre que la colère de François fut bien plus viscérale qu’à son habitude.

Il comprenait d’où elle venait, bien sûr : la tâche immense qui se profilait à l’horizon, les heures de sommeil qu’il avait sacrifié afin de tenir leur mission sur les rails, son inquiétude justifiée, Trump, Martine et le sac de nœuds dans lequel ils étaient empêtrés son caractère explosif était _plus que justifié_ étant donné les la situation.

Fatigué, il était _fatigué_. Non, il s’aventurerait même plus loin, _épuisé_.

Il sentit une main effleurer la sienne d’un mouvement presqu’imperceptible, Manuel ayant visiblement en tête l’idée de trouver autre chose qu’une conversation afin de l’occuper histoire qu’il gagne tout de même quelques heures de sommeil réparateur dont ils savaient tous les deux qu’il avait grandement besoin.

Cependant, à mi-chemin entre son lit et la porte, il sembla s’arrêter et se retourna vers lui, le visage perplexe.

« Pourquoi Martine ? Pourquoi Trump utiliserait-il le nom d’une de vos collègues comme son mot de passe ? Ça n’a vraiment pas de sens. »

« Peut-être que de son point de vue, il pensait vraiment l’aimer. »

Trop fatigué pour en dire davantage, il ferma les yeux, un trou noir paisible et tranquille l’accueillant à bras ouverts.

* * *

 

Ce fut quand il sentit quelque chose de froid lui éponger le front quelques heures plus tard qu’il ouvrit l’œil.

« Hé, j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j’essuyais juste la sueur froide qui perlait sur ton front. »

« François n’est pas de retour ? » S’enquit-il presqu’aussitôt, usant de son coude pour se relever et trouver une position plus confortable contre les coussins.

« Je n’ai pas encore eu de message de sa part. » Dit Manuel, jetant un coup d’œil furtif vers son téléphone portable sur le petit bureau dans le coin de la pièce. L’écran était toujours noir, pas la moindre trace de la petite lumière clignotante lui indiquant qu’il ait reçu des nouvelles de leur collègue. « Il m’avait dit qu’il essayerait de mettre la main sur des comprimés si possible histoire que tu tiennes la route, et parce que ça pourrait nous être utile, on ne sait jamais, mais rien depuis. Il doit probablement essayer de faire profile bas, c’est tout. »

François était parti faire un tour à la pharmacie la plus proche, il n’allait donc pas le forcer au QG le temps que Manuel et lui s’occupent de Donald Trump. Savoir que son collègue lui laissait une petite chance et qu’il n’allait pas devoir davantage plaider sa cause fut plutôt rassurant, au moins il le prenait au sérieux et semblait avoir arrêté de le traiter comme un gamin fragile.

« Et en attendant, tu ne vas pas me forcer à avaler ce qu’il reste de la petite boîte blanche cylindrée ? »

« Tant tu estimes que tu n’en a pas besoin, je te fais confiance. » Dit Manuel, en haussant les épaules, « Et si je dois te faire confiance, je suppose que je me dois d’assumer que tu dis la vérité, que si tu penses _vraiment_ pouvoir continuer comme ça, que tu peux le faire. »  

Voilà de quoi le rendre perplexe. En effet, ce fut bien la première fois qu’Emmanuel faisait face à un collègue qui le traitait ainsi, comme un égal, comme quelqu’un capable de prendre des décisions et de les assumer. François et Martine, bien qu’ils aient mené à terme une série d’opérations avec succès, cela ne les avait jamais empêché de parfois le traiter comme un membre de l’équipe qui leur était inférieur, comme le jeunot imprudent qui se lançait au cœur de l’action sans rien planifier auparavant, comme le gamin à qui il manquait l’expérience et à qui l’on faisait sans cesse des sermons. Il était vrai qu’il avait eu du mal à se faire prendre au sérieux pendant les premières années, un jeune garçon maigrichon avec une coupe de gosse bien coiffé dans la vingtaine rejoignant les rangs de la DGSE ne dressait pas vraiment le portrait d’un agent incarnant le respect de ses paires, il faisait plutôt office du petit novice sur lequel il fallait toujours garder un œil de peur qu’il mette tout en l’air. Mais Manuel ne semblait pas prendre de telles pincettes avec lui, c’était comme s’il le prenait au sérieux, comme s’il le traitait d’égal à égal.

Pourquoi, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il avait certes tout de l’agent modèle, et pour avoir été coltiné à lui et François, Emmanuel s’aventurerait même à dire qu’Ayrault ne choisirait pas n’importe qui pour les faire office de compagnon. Peut-être que, comme Manuel lui avait dit lui-même cette première soirée après s’être levé de sa chaise et s’apprêtant à quitter le bureau de leur supérieur, qu’en effet, il ne savait pas manier la panoplie d’armes dont François et lui-même avaient l’expérience, mais cela n’empêchait pas à Emmanuel d’avoir remarqué bon nombre d’autres qualités dont il semblait être doté, toutes aussi primordiales pour un agent que la simple manipulation d’un flingue : patience, sang-froid et dévouement à la tâche étaient maintenant des traits irréfutables auxquels il pouvait l’associer. Mais par-delà tout cela, Manuel semblait aussi cacher une certaine philanthropie, voire même une once de vulnérabilité qu’il dissimulait sous des traits impassibles comme lorsqu’il l’avait aidé dans la voiture sans paniquer. Peut-être qu’ils n’étaient pas si différents au final, même si Emmanuel devait reconnaître qu’il aurait bien aimé résoudre  le mystère que demeurait son compagnon.

« D’ailleurs, bien joué pour tout à l’heure, ça n’a pas dû être facile d’accéder à la sécurité de la location, et pourtant, il ne t’a fallu qu’une demi-heure à peine pour mettre la main dessus. » 

« Oh tu sais, quand on passe quelques années dans le département informatique de la DGSE, on apprend des petits tours de magie par-ci par-là. »

« Et tout ça pour être un simple décodeur ? J’en doute un peu. Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as passé les dernières sept années à t’asseoir devant un ordinateur et manipulé avec des programmes lambda pour la cyber-sécurité du pays. » Rit-il, « Ton CV ne peut pas être _entièrement_ vierge tout de même, les quelques expériences de terrain ne t’ont pas plu ? »

_Les quelques-_

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De l’affaire Wauquiez pardieu ! Ton nom figurait parmi les participants rattachés au déploiement sur le terrain, ça ne t’a pas plu au final ? Ou la faction dédiée aux missions de terrain n’ont peut-être pas retenu ta candidature ? »

Pris de court par l’avalanche dont lui assénait son collègue, Manuel ne sut quoi lui répondre. Bien entendu, son parcours était disponible pour tout agent membre de la DGSE, il en allait de soi vu le protocole qu’ils suivaient, mais il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce qu’Emmanuel y ait jeté un coup d’œil et qu’il y ait, de surcroît, porté un certain intérêt. Manuel n’aimait pas parler de sa personne, d’avis que sa vie privé devait rester… _Privée_. Qu’Emmanuel ait fouillé dans son passé sans qu’il le sache était, pour le moins, assez perturbant.

Mais d’un autre côté, la confiance se devait d’être réciproque : si François et Emmanuel s’étaient montrés cordiaux et ouverts à son égard, il était tout simplement normal qu’il leur fasse preuve de la même courtoisie, même s’il n’en avait pas particulièrement envie.  

« Non, j’ai bien assisté à l’affaire Wauquiez, » Avoua-t-il à voix basse, « C’était un sale type qui mettait des documents classés aux enchères et dont on avait besoin de se débarrasser au plus vite. Je n’avais vraiment pas grand-chose d’un agent à l’époque : pour tout dire, je louais un appartement tout rafistolé dans la banlieue Parisienne, où on vivait, moi et ma compagne, Sylvia.

A la base, je ne devais pas faire partie du déploiement, mais on avait besoin d’atout civil pour faire office de couverture et Sylvia s’était proposée pour leur servir les boissons et l’entraîner à l’écart. Ç’aurait dû être rapide et efficace, un coup au pistolet silencieux et on filait par la fenêtre, ni vu ni connu. Sauf que comme tu peux t’en douter, on s’est fait surprendre… Et Sylvia s’est pris un coup en plein front. Après ça, j’ai tout bonnement refusé les missions de terrain, me cloisonnant dans mon petit espace à gérer des malfaiteurs en ligne et à décoder des cas de piratage informatiques ou des attaques cyber. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Et ce fut presque étrange comment la main d’Emmanuel, qui était venue se poser sur la sienne en douceur, lui parut rassurante, comment ses mots, sincères et sans la moindre trace d’hypocrisie, lui touchèrent.

Peut-être que le gamin était plus sensible qu’il en avait l’air, au final.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> François s'inquiète et Manuel se rend compte que, peut-être, juste peut-être, il commence à vraiment apprécier son collègue.

Emmanuel avait fini par se rendormir. Ou tout du moins à fermer l’œil, car Manuel ne se serait pas aventuré à qualifier l’état de son collègue comme propice à un sommeil paisible.

Il n’avait visiblement pas fallu longtemps pour que la douleur de sa blessure lui refasse surface de plus belle, et impuissant, Manuel s’était vu obligé d’assister à un gamin qui peinait à trouver repos, haletant et se retournant sans cesse sous la couette, visiblement incapable de trouver une position quelque peu confortable. Il avait regretté de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour l’emmener de force à l’hôpital le plus proche, peu importe les papiers et les ennuis administratifs qu’on les forcerait à subir, parce qu’à le voir comme cela, il était évident que les choses n’allaient guère mieux, et n’ayant pas poursuivi des études de médecine, Manuel doutait fortement pouvoir alléger la souffrance de son collègue.

Venait également s'ajouter à son inquiétude quant à son état physique un véritable sentiment d’appréhension quant à leur prochain échange en tête-à-tête.

Bien qu’il se soit initialement senti étrangement plus léger sur le coup, se trouvant face à face avec quelqu’un comme lui, un égal avec un passé difficile qu’il cherchait visiblement à ne pas faire entraver sur leur mission, maintenant que son collègue endormi lui ait donné quelques heures pour se pencher sur les mots qu’ils avaient échangés, Manuel ne put que s’en vouloir d’avoir commis une telle gaffe.

Et ne put que s’en vouloir encore plus lorsqu’il réalisa pleinement qu’il voulait une autre conversation avec le jeune agent, qu’il voulait faire d’Emmanuel un peu plus qu’un simple collègue.

Vie personnelle et travail ne se mélangeaient pas, c’était une règle bien connue au sein de la DGSE, une des premières auxquelles on l’avait sensibilisé, les risques qu’une telle négligence pouvant être bien plus graves que l’on aurait tendance à l’imaginer. Un seul faux pas, une seule tentative amitié et le voilà avec un talon d’Achille, une cible à laquelle on pourrait s’en prendre si jamais on cherchait à extraire de lui une quelconque information, une faiblesse que Manuel ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre.

Et voilà que Manuel, l’agent d’habitude à cheval sur les règles de bienséances de la DGSE, s’était montré complètement irresponsable.

François n’étant toujours pas de retour et ne lui ayant pas envoyé le moindre message concernant où exactement il se trouvait en ce moment-même, Manuel n’osait pas essayer de le contacter, une paranoïa exacerbé l’ayant maintenant convaincu que quelqu’un d’indésirable intercepterait leur échange et qu’il trahirait leur location si jamais il le faisait. Et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se permettre une telle erreur : François, lui, s’en tirerait dans une telle éventualité, mais si lui devait se retrouver à traîner un Emmanuel toujours assez instable sur ses propres jambes, il doutait fortement qu’ils iraient bien loin avant qu’il ne se retrouve avec une balle dans la tête.

Le sommeil léger de son compagnon était ponctué d’halètements et de gémissements plaintifs, preuve que la blessure lui faisait toujours mal malgré les quelques remèdes rudimentaires qu’il lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt, et maintenant qu’il était seul pour s’en occuper, Manuel se vit forcé d’admettre que cet imprévu leur causait bien des bâtons dans les roues. En circonstances normales, et François l’avait dit lui-même, Emmanuel aurait dû être renvoyé au QG et traîné à l’hôpital le plus proche de force, et non gardé en mission, là où le danger rôdait, prêt à les bondir dessus à tout moment.

D’où avait-il donc réussi à l’embobiner de la sorte, Manuel ne le savait toujours pas, mais toujours était-il qu’il avait inconsciemment prit son côté dans le débat avec François, probable preuve que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. La preuve en était que lorsqu’il s’était montré curieux sur comment il avait fini à la DGSE, Manuel lui avait simplement tout dit, sans chercher à garder son passé pour lui tout seul. Et Emmanuel s’était montré étrangement compréhensif, sa main sur la sienne s’étant même resserrée légèrement lorsqu’il lui avait fait part de la difficulté à accepter que leurs missions faisaient de ses collègues de terrain des victimes et des morts, une lueur de compassion dans son regard.

S’attacher au gamin maintenant n’était certainement pas la conduite à prendre, et encore moins la conduite digne d’un agent de la DGSE, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Se soucier à propos de sa santé et de sa blessure semblait s’être, de manière insidieuse, se changer en se soucier pour Emmanuel, avec ses demi-vérités et ses grands airs d’assurance qui en vérité se retrouvait emmêlé dans une sordide histoire dont il ne souhaitait pas lui faire part entièrement.

De plus, cette histoire de mot de passe et de « Martine » lui paraissait bien trop compliqué à comprendre. François lui avait touché quelques mots à propos de leur ancienne collègue et Manuel lui-même était parvenu à mettre la main sur quelques articles à partir de la base de données de la DGSE, mais rien de cela n’expliquait aucunement pourquoi Trump se serait servi du nom d’un agent Français pour protéger ses données personnelles. Il y avait clairement une raison, et au vu des mines de François et d’Emmanuel, il se doutait fortement que les deux hommes en aient une certaine idée mais refusaient simplement de la partager avec lui de peur de l’impliquer dans leurs histoires. La douleur palpable dans la voix du plus jeune quand il leur en avait fait part n’était que preuve que le choix pris par le gourou Américain l’avait clairement affecté bien plus qu’il en aurait laissé paraître.

Et pourtant, d’après les dossiers, Martine était morte il y avait bientôt sept ans. Comment un fantôme comme elle pouvait-elle être tant impliquée dans une affaire qui, à première vue, ne pouvait tout simplement pas la concerner ? Ça n’avait aucun sens.

Un geignement en provenance du lit en face de lui le tira de ses réflexions.

« Emmanuel ? »

Pas de réponse.  
Plus inquiet maintenant, il se leva, fit quelque pas en direction de son collègue mal en point.

« Emmanuel, tu m’entends ? »

Toujours rien, et à le voir, le gamin semblait bien trop fiévreux pour être capable de l’entendre. Merde. La décision ayant déjà été prise d’éviter d’avoir recours à l’hôpital (et Manuel pensait toujours qu’il s’agissait d’une décision incroyablement stupide de leur part), il se résolut à faire avec les moyens du bord et ses connaissances rudimentaires en matière de soins, et cinq minutes plus tard, voilà qu’il se retrouvait à lui éponger le front avec un des vieux chiffons humides qu’il avait déniché dans la cuisine.

Jouer à l’aide-soignante n’avait certes pas été ce pour quoi il s’était engagé en acceptant la mission à laquelle Ayrault l’avait assigné, mais en l’absence de François, la responsabilité de s’occuper de son collègue retombait entièrement sur ses épaules, et bien que Manuel ne se serait jamais décrit comme un grand sentimental, il n’était tout de même pas froid au point d’en laisser mourir un associé, surtout un associé qu’il avait peut-être commencé à apprécier, au final.

C’était donc ainsi que François les retrouva tous les deux, lorsqu’il rentra une petite demi-heure plus tard jonglant trois sacs en plastique sur ses bras tandis que, Manuel ressortait de la salle de bain avec un deuxième bol d’eau propre

« Il t’a vraiment laissé t’occuper de lui comme ça ? »

Manuel haussa des épaules, ne comprenant pas la surprise évidente de son collègue : Emmanuel avait eu besoin d’aide et il s’était tout simplement attelé à la tâche, le blond étant trop fatigué pour émettre la moindre protestation et François s’étant absenté pour se calmer un peu après son échange avec son partenaire. Pas qu’un faible argument d’Emmanuel aurait changé grand-chose au final de toute façon, Manuel n’était pas du genre à laisser l’entêtement d’un jeune idiot le tuer à la tâche.

« C’est juste que parfois, il peut vraiment faire sa tête de mule… » Enchaîna François en enlevant son manteau, le posant sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau à côté de la fenêtre, à côté du petit sac de courses qu’il venait de ramener avant de se retourner et de s’asseoir sur le coin du lit et de renouveau lui faire face. « Tu as des connaissances en médecine ? Tu n’as pas l’air d’être quelqu’un qui aime jouer aux infirmières… »

« Pas vraiment, mais on nous enseigne quelques petites choses rudimentaires juste au cas où… Pas que j’ai eu à m’en servir puisque je ne quitte que rarement les locaux, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un agent de terrain. »

« En tout cas, je peux avoir la conscience tranquille qu’au moins l’un de vous deux se montre responsable… Ça fait combien de temps qu’il est dans cet état ? »

« Une demi-heure peut-être ? Il tout de même réussi à fermer l’œil une petite heure après que tu sois parti, mais il a dû finir par attraper froid, ça fait un moment maintenant qu’il n’arrête pas de frissonner. »

Et non, ce n’était assurément pas une trace d’inquiétude qu’il laissa transparaître dans sa voix.

François posa ses courses au pied du lit avant de se pencher et d’en retirer une boîte de ce qu’il crut être des antibiotiques et, d’un geste plus triomphant, un paquet de petites dosettes de café. « Si tu veux, je peux prendre la relève quelques minutes, le temps que tu nous prépares deux tasses bien chaudes, je suppose que tu en as besoin, et qu’une petite pause ne te fera pas de mal au passage. »

Manuel ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour s’exécuter, refermant la porte de la chambre soigneusement avant de dénicher deux tasses et d’allumer la vieille cafetière dans le coin de la cuisine, le ronronnement de l’antiquité usagée couvrant les pas de Fillon à l’étage, le vieil homme ayant probablement eu besoin de se délier les jambes et de s’étirer un peu histoire de ne pas s’endommager la colonne vertébrale.

Il était de nouveau assis sur le côté du lit quand Manuel referma la porte de la chambre avec son épaule, lui offrant une tasse encore chaude avant de contourner le lit et de s’adosser à la petite commode sur laquelle reposait une vieille lampe de chevet, qui avait très probablement vu des meilleurs jours à en juger par son bleu délavé parsemé d’un nombre considérable de couches de poussière, voire même de quelques taches de ce que Manuel ne put que qualifier de moisissure.

« Merci, » Lui dit-il après en avoir bu une gorgée avant d’enserrer la tasse entre ses mains, la chaleur émanant du petit gobelet en céramique lui faisant visiblement le plus grand bien, « Je me dois de m’excuser de t’avoir abandonné ton sort comme ça, surtout avec Emmanuel dans cet état, ce n’était pas du tout professionnel de ma part. »

En effet, oui, ça l’était. En revanche, Manuel se retint de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment bien que ce serait inutile et plutôt même perçu comme incivil venant de sa part, et se contenta simplement d’essuyer la fine couche de sueur qui perlait maintenant sur le front d’Emmanuel, grimaçant quand son cadet gémit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent momentanément sa peau.

« Mais j’avais aussi besoin d’aller faire un tour à la pharmacie la plus proche, parce qu’avec Emmanuel, je n’ai pas fini de m’inquiéter. Et ce petit Microbe, il fait tout pour me rendre la tâche difficile, il fait tout pour m’empêcher de l’aider. Franchement, toute cette mission tourne à la catastrophe, je n’aurais jamais dû l’accepter en tant que compagnon, tout ceci lui monte à la tête et je commence à craindre qu’il n’en ressorte dans un pire état que dans lequel il est rentré –Je ne sais même pas si je peux toujours le croire sur parole dans l’immédiat. »

Moi non plus, je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, voulut-il lui lancer en guise de réponse, le ramassis d’histoires sordides et de secrets qu’on se gardait de partager avec lui rendant la tâche de croire à chacune des paroles de François difficile, et les mots que ce dernier partageait à l’égard de son collègue rien de plus qu’une belle preuve d’hypocrisie qu’il lui aurait bien pointé du doigt si ç’aurait été pertinent dans leur affaire. Car il doutait fortement que le pragmatique François lui raconterait un jour la totalité de leur histoire si cette dernière s’avérait inutile dans l’accomplissement de la tâche qu’on leur avait assigné.

« Écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas en mesure de juger étant donné que l’on ne se connaît seulement depuis une petite semaine, et même sept jours n’ont pour le moment pas été suffisants pour que je comprenne vraiment qui vous êtes, tous les deux. A chaque fois que je pense être sur le point de pouvoir vous caser, voilà que quelque chose de nouveau sort et vous redéfinissez le jeu entièrement. Et... Et c’est frustrant, de savoir que vous essayez de me cacher des choses sous mon nez, que vous ne m’offrez que des petites parcelles sans penser une seconde que peut-être que je mérite un peu plus d’honnêteté de votre part.  
Mais –et c’est peut-être extrêmement stupide de ma part de continuer ainsi, tu pourras en juger comme bon te semble- comme je l’ai déjà dit à Emmanuel, je lui fais confiance pour connaître ses limites, et je vous fais confiance au sujet de Trump, après tout, c’est vous et non moi qui ont déjà eu à faire au gourou. »

François acquiesça, toujours perplexe, une expression indéchiffrable au visage, mais visiblement peu affecté par les propos bruts de Manuel, car l’agent plus âgé n’émit pas le moindre signe d’avoir pris en compte sa requête, « Bon, écoute, je veux lui faire confiance et repousser l’hôpital de vingt-quatre heures, mais dès qu’il ne sera plus en mesure de décider pour lui-même, c’est moi qui prendre les rênes si il ne va pas mieux, et ce sera la clinique la plus proche, point final et pas d’arguments, d’accord ? »

Peu enclin à se mettre François à dos davantage et bien conscient qu’il avait dû pousser son collègue jusqu’à ses limites, Manuel obtempéra, croisant les doigts dans l’infime espoir que la bonne fortune finirait par les sourire dans leur moment de besoin.

A côté de lui, l’agent aux cheveux grisonnants soupira, se passant une main sur le front et frotta les deux poches noires qui pendaient sous ses yeux, les cernes bien marquées vestiges d’une filature de nuits de sommeil manquées.

« Vivement qu’on en termine avec tout ce bazar, ma pauvre femme doit bien trop s’inquiéter. Au rythme où on en est, je ne serais même pas étonné qu’elle ait tellement angoissé toute seule à la maison que tous ses cheveux aient blanchis d’ici le temps que je rentre chez moi, ma pauvre Pénélope. » D’un œil à demi ouvert, il l’observait de là où il s’était affalé, tout simplement trop exténué pour continuer à se tenir debout. « Je pense même que je ferai une demande pour poser mes vacances dès qu’on sera de retour au quartiers généraux, histoire de la faire plaisir. Ayrault te fera probablement la même offre, une petite semaine pour décompresser avec ta compagne, ton épouse doit probablement être bien seule en l’absence de son mari. »

Manuel manqua presque d’en rire. « Je ne pense pas que j’ai à me presser, je n’ai qu’Homère à la maison, et Christiane la gentille voisine s’est proposée de s’en occuper en mon absence. C’est un compagnon, mais probablement pas dans la même veine que ta jolie Pénélope… »

« C’est probablement aussi bien, elles peuvent êtres de vrais calvaires et sources de soucis des fois. » Rit-il, en sortant son téléphone portable, parcourant d’un œil distrait les quelques messages qu’il faisait défiler.

Manuel, en revanche, ne trouva pas où il y avait matière à rire dans son interjection, toute l’histoire de Trump, Martine et Farage semblait bien assez compliquée comme ça, et de découvrir qu’en plus, François et Emmanuel étaient très certainement bien plus impliqués dans le cas qu’il l’avait initialement pensé n’aidait très certainement pas les choses non plus.

Il préféra ne rien dire cependant, se contentant de siroter son café avant que ce dernier ne refroidisse, et au lieu de garder les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, Manuel préféra reporter son attention sur l’ordinateur portable qu’il avait délaissé il y a quelques heures maintenant sur la table de chevet à la tête du lit, le saisissant d’une main et le posant sur ses genoux avant de rouvrir une fois de plus les nombreux fichiers sur lesquels il travaillait pour tenter de trouver une brèche par laquelle ils pourraient se rendre sur le Mennie Estate de Trump.

La location en elle-même n’étais pas très grande, elle n’arrivait certes pas à la taille de ce qu’ils avaient dû infiltrer à Doonbeg, ce qui leur facilitait la tâche tout en la rendant plus dangereuse : ils auraient moins de terrain à couvrir pour mettre la main sur leur cible mais si Trump n’étais pas seul dans ses locaux, voilà que le risque de tomber nez-à-nez avec quelqu’un qui ne leur voudrait certainement pas du bien venait de décupler.

En copiant les données sur son portable et en y zoomant, il n’eut pas vraiment plus de succès.

« Au moins cette fois on n’aura pas de grillage à décoder avant d’entrer, c’est déjà quelque chose. Hormis la propriété en elle-même, il ne semble pas avoir de périmètre de sécurité à décoder. Il faudra juste garder un œil pour des agents de sécurité : avec un domaine aussi petit, il aura sûrement employé quelqu’un pour faire le guet, histoire qu’il puisse faire ses transactions en toute tranquillité, on ne pourra donc pas arriver par la voie d’entrée principale… »

En effet, contrairement à l’opulence de Doonbeg, la deuxième propriété était beaucoup plus sobre. Accessible depuis l’autoroute A90, ils n’auraient qu’à prendre une sortie plus tôt et continuer le reste du chemin à pied pour éviter qu’une caméra de surveillance ne prenne leur plaque d’immatriculation par mégarde.

« Et les fichiers qu’on a téléchargés en Irlande, tu as trouvé une liste des endroits où il rencontre des militants extrémistes ? »

« J’ai une liste, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle soit complète, si Trump a des documents supplémentaires, ils seront très certainement quelque part dans sa résidence. Je ne veux pas envoyer quelque chose d’incomplet ou de non vérifié à Ayrault, ça ne sert à rien de le lancer sur une fausse piste. »

« Mais une fois-là, les documents et carnets d’adresses téléchargés, tu pourras établir un réseau fiable de ses collègues, c’est bien ça ? »

« Oui, avec un peu de chance, c’est tout ce qu’il nous faudra. »

Avec un peu de chance. La perspective même de n’avoir aucune assurance quant au bon déroulement de leur mission le mettait mal à l’aise, et quand vinrent s’ajouter la voix d’Ayrault et ses propos d’une tenure glaciale et sans la moindre compassion « c’est pourquoi je me dois de vous le dire maintenant, à partir du moment où vous quitterez ce bâtiment, vous serez laissé à vos propres moyens », Manuel ne put réprimer les faibles sensations d’angoisse qui naquirent dans son bas ventre, l’idée d’être livré à lui-même si leur opération tournait mal n’étant pas une option qu’il souhaitait voire devenir réalité mais une option qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d’ignorer non plus.

« Ça et éliminer le gourou. » Maugréa François. « Avec ça, Pence perd sa principale source de connections aux réseaux terroristes Européens et ne renforce pas sa stature au sein des sommets internationaux. Entre lui et Monsieur Poutou les choses ne doivent probablement pas bien se passer à l’abri des médias et les rumeurs courent déjà comme quoi il cherche à se désengager de plusieurs accords internationaux avec nous, semer la peur avec Trump et ses connections extrémistes, ça doit probablement l’aider à garder une stature importante à la table des négociations. »

Voilà qu’un simple assassinat prenait une toute nouvelle ampleur et Manuel soupira, fatigué. Il allait de soi qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sous-estimer le magnat Américain, même François, qui lui avait pourtant paru calme et raisonné au départ, semblait avoir perdu de son assurance, voire redoutait l’inévitable confrontation. En même temps, avec le nombre considérable d’étapes qu’ils auraient à franchir –se rendre sur les lieux, infiltrer le domaine, éviter les systèmes de surveillance, ne pas se faire repérer par les associés de Trump, trouver ses serveurs et télécharger ses informations en plus de devoir éliminer le sous-fifre extrémiste s’ils y étaient poussés… Il y avait bien trop d’éléments dans cette combinaison qui pourraient tourner au désastre pour que Manuel puisse avoir l’esprit tranquille quant au déroulement de leur mission.

Un gémissement plaintif venant du lit lui fit relever la tête, François semblant s’être afféré à la tâche de changer le bandage d’Emmanuel tandis que Manuel avait cherché à faire une liste de toutes les étapes qui les attendaient. Le plus jeune ne s’était toujours pas réveillé pour autant, sa réaction allant plutôt de l’ordre d’une réaction corporelle plutôt que due à une quelconque décision consciente de sa part. L’aîné semblait peiner à poser la compresse et la maintenir en place avec quelques bouts de scotch qu’il avait collé le long des côtés, se mordant la lèvre à chaque geignement qu’Emmanuel, maintenant inconscient, ne put plus minimiser avec une quelconque allure nonchalante.

Manuel grimaça à la vue du gamin qui tentait bien malgré lui de se soustraire aux bons soins de François, serrant et desserrant la poignée de draps qu’il avait à la main en une vaine tentative de soulager la douleur, ou du moins, d’essayer de se forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose. Et bien que le spectacle lui fit éprouver une certaine compassion à l’égard d’Emmanuel, François, lui, parvint à assez prendre sur lui pour faire abstraction de la détresse de son collègue et de diligemment poursuivre sa. C’était peut-être pour cela que Manuel finit par s’approcher, d’abord d’un pas hésitant puis finit par s’installer sur le coin de la couette, prenant la main du blond dans la sienne en petit geste de soutien.

Et il ne la lâcha pas.

François tenta de faire le tout rapidement et efficacement, afin d’éviter à son collègue de souffrir plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, se passant une main tremblante de fatigue dans sa masse de cheveux grisonnants avant de retomber sur sa chaise une fois qu’il eut terminé.

« C’est quoi l’histoire avec Martine, pourquoi notre ami Trump utiliserait le nom d’un agent Français comme code d’accès à ses données personnelles ? »

Une expression troublée se figea momentanément sur les traits de son aîné, et Manuel crut, l’espace d’un bref instant, qu’il se contenterait encore une fois de ne pas lui répondre, ou de ne lui donner qu’une demi-vérité, avant de se réprimander intérieurement : il avait accordé sa confiance à François, douter de lui maintenant ne serait que briser sa parole, et Manuel n’était pas d genre à briser une parole donnée à quelqu’un pour si peu. Il laissa l’autre agent quelques instants, le temps qu’il parvienne à probablement trouver une façon délicate de tourner ses mots.

« Martine avait été sa compagne pendant un moment. »

Quoi que Manuel puisse imaginer comme réponse ne faisait certes pas le poids face à cette révélation. Martine- Martine avait… ?

« Sa compagne ? Vraiment ? »  
« Enfin non, pas dans le sens où tu l’entends. Elle avait joué le rôle de sa compagne le temps de notre mission, mais les choses sont allées un peu trop loin du côté de l’Américain, qui ne l’a pas bien pris du tout lorsqu’elle avait cherché à mettre fin à une relation qui, pour sa part à elle, n’avait été que professionnelle, qui n’avait servi qu’à soustraire de lui des informations si tu veux.

C’est l’un des envers du métier, on doit parfois horriblement se rabaisser pour arriver à nos fins, et cois-moi, Emmanuel et moi on en connaît quelque chose, mais c’était son choix, Martine avait vu cela comme un moyen plutôt sécurisé pour mener l’enquête de son côté : enrouler le gourou Américain autour de son petit doigt et hop, voilà qu’il se met à tout partager avec vous !

Le problème est survenu lorsqu’il n’avait pas voulu accepter qu’elle le laisse. Ayrault nous avait déployés à une soirée de la haute société Anglaise pour mettre la main sur Farage, et Martine nous relayait les informations de dans la salle de réception, à priori, tout aurait dû bien se passer sauf qu’on s’est fait prendre, et Trump, furieux de s’être fait berné par une Sylvia n’a pas hésité, il a tiré et a pris les jambes à son cou. Il s’était calmé un peu après cet incident mais la vague récente de meurtres d’agents Européens est bien un signe qu’il ne va pas quitter la scène avec une simple révérence, non, il veut faire une sortie en panache.

Il n’y a rien de vraiment professionnel dans notre assignation à la mission, Ayrault nous a choisi parce qu’on est les seuls à avoir déjà eu l’occasion de le croiser et probablement parce qu’Emmanuel n’aurait jamais accepté que quelqu’un d’autre mène cette mission à son terme. »

Voilà qui donnait soudainement du sens à tout ce qui lui avait semblé lui échapper dans la drôle de relation que François entretenait avec son jeune collègue, et dans l’attitude à priori nonchalante que ce dernier arborait sans cesse, une attitude que Manuel n’avait tout simplement pas compris. L’insouciance irritante dont il ne cessait d’afficher n’était rien de plus qu’une mascarade, une réalité défigurée à laquelle il tentait de lui faire croire, à laquelle Manuel avait cru, mais connaissant maintenant les raisons derrière un tel comportement, il comprit qu’il ne s’agissait rien de plus qu’une façon pour Emmanuel de gérer ses propres insécurités quand à ce qui les attendait, le jeunot probablement de l’avis que s’il parvenait à les convaincre, lui et François, qu’il ne craignait pas ce qui les guettait, qu’il pourrait presque se berner lui-même.

Mais Manuel, lui, avait bien vu les fines traces d’angoisse et de panique dans ses yeux, dans ces brefs instants où il laissait inconsciemment paraître des infimes mais persistants stigmates de vulnérabilité aux yeux de tous. Il ne lui avait peut-être rien dit, mais il avait vu (ressenti même, cette première nuit, dans le siège passager de la voiture tandis qu’Emmanuel s’était retrouvé complètement désemparé, incapable de prendre la simple initiative de soigner sa propre blessure) l’anxiété et l’inquiétude se dépeindre sur les traits tirés de son visage.

Mais il avait été honnête avec lui après ce soir-là, Emmanuel l’avait pris au sérieux et l’avait traité comme un égal, ne lui avait rien gardé et ce rapprochement lui avait permis, à lui, de finalement l’estimer comme quelqu’un digne de sa confiance, comme un ami, ou presque. François, lui, demeurait un plus grand mystère, un mystère qu’il n’était toujours pas parvenu à entièrement élucider, et ce malgré leurs échanges. Il semblait toujours y avoir quelque chose de plus, chez lui, quelque chose qu’il ne lui disait pas, quelque chose qu’il lui cachait, même s’il lui avait étalé toute l’histoire à propos de Martine et comment quelqu’un comme lui s’était finalement retrouvé avec un gamin comme Emmanuel –quelqu’un qui, à première vue, n’avait rien en commun avec lui- comme partenaire.

De tels mystères devraient attendre, en revanche, la carte sur laquelle il travaillait, relatant des déplacements de Trump et de la liste totale de ses probables associés dispersés de par les villes Européennes ayant l’air presque complète.

« J’ai réussi à faire une liste des sites Européens sur lesquels il se rend le plus souvent, la carte elle-même est presque complète. » Et ça, à l’inverse de l’état d’Emmanuel, c’était quelque chose de fiable, une information que Manuel pouvait presque affirmer avec certitude qui ne changerait pas d’ici les jours à venir.

« Tu as réussi à réduire le champ de recherche et trouver quelque chose du coup ? » Si François avait remarqué qu’il avait changé de sujet, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, un silence dont Manuel lui était reconnaissant, le plus âgé se contentant simplement de revenir à la mission qui les attendait.

« Entre les transactions monétaires et ses propriétés, j’ai une carte qui se dessine de ses lieux d’activités en territoire Européen. Avec un peu de travail supplémentaire, peut-être que certains fichiers nous donneront quelques contacts avec qui il travaille, qu’on pourra ensuite envoyer à Ayrault et qu’il pourra faire suivre à la DGSE. Turnberry semble tout de même être sa station phare, s’il fallait choisir au hasard un repère où il se cache, c’est là que je pense que l’on aura le plus de chances de le trouver. »

« D’accord. Je vais donner un coup de fil à Ayrault de ce pas, » Dit François, s’emparant de son manteau et du téléphone portable qu’il avait précédemment posé sur la table de chevet. « Garde un œil sur Emmanuel le temps que j’en touche un mot à notre supérieur, veux-tu ? Je n’en aurai pas pour longtemps de toute manière. »

Il eut à peine le temps de se frotter les yeux et d’étouffer un bâillement que François était déjà sorti, refermant la porte de la chambre doucement derrière lui.

* * *

 

« C’est François qui fait tout ce bruit ? »

Manuel leva les yeux, momentanément distrait du livre sur ses genoux, remarquant qu’Emmanuel s’était réveillé. Il était toujours allongé, des cernes inquiétantes sous ses yeux et n’avait toujours pas une bonne mine, mais c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Au lieu de s’en préoccuper, le blond semblait plutôt tirer un malin plaisir de se moquer de l’expression, pour le coup peu flatteur, qu’arborait François dans son sommeil, leur aîné s’étant à moitié assoupi sur sa chaise et dont les ronflements n’était, pour tout dire, pas très discret…

« Tu peux parler, à une heure pareille et avec tout le souci qu’il s’est fait pour toi et pour notre mission, c’est compréhensible qu’il ait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Et puis ce n’est pas comme si tu étais plus discret. »

« Je ne ronfle _pas_ , merci beaucoup ! » Et Manuel l’aurait presque prit au sérieux si Emmanuel ne faisait pas la moue, ressemblant beaucoup plus à un petit enfant de cinq ans qu’un agent aguerri de la DGSE. Il lui leva d’ailleurs un sourcil _très_ dubitatif.

« Bon, peut-être un peu alors, mais seulement quand je suis vraiment fatigué. »

« Comment ça va d’ailleurs ? Les côtes, ça va mieux ? » S’enquit Manuel, voyant que son cadet semblait un peu moins handicapé par sa blessure qu’il y avait quelques jours. Bien qu’il se garderait d’en dire quoi que ce soit à François, l’infime espoir qu’Emmanuel se rétablisse par lui-même et qu’ils n’auraient donc pas à le forcer à rester ici une fois qu’ils passeraient véritablement à l’action prenant un peu plus forme à la vue du rétablissement de son collègue.

« Un peu, je pense. Ça fait moins mal quand je touche et je peux me relever, c’est déjà quelque chose, mais j’avoue que je n’aurais rien contre une autre dose de paracétamol. »

Au moins, Emmanuel semblait avoir appris la leçon : _lui dire_ quand les choses n’allaient pas. Manuel s’empressa donc de s’exécuter, lui rapportant un verre et une des pilules blanches de la cuisine, se gardant de sourire à la vue de la grimace de l’autre lorsqu’il se força à avaler.

Emmanuel toussa, une main se frottant la bouche tandis que de l’autre, il reposait le verre, maintenant vide, sur la table de chevet à ses côtés, le reposant à droite du vieil exemplaire de Monte Cristo que Manuel avait délaissé il y avait quelques heures déjà.

« C’est une belle édition, » Remarqua-t-il, ses yeux parcourant la côte abîmée à reliure dorée du bouquin, s’arrêtant un instant pour déchiffrer les lettres cursives qui ornaient la partie supérieure du dos, « Tu aimes Dumas ? Je ne t’aurais pas vu comme le type. »

« La politique, la vengeance et l’ironie qui souvent les mêle peut être source de lecture divertissante, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître. La romance et les triangles amoureux, très peu pour moi, merci. »

« Nous voilà deux alors. » Compléta Emmanuel, un faible sourire en coin, « La seule histoire d’amour dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé empêtré bien malgré moi, c’est une histoire d’amour avec les cordons bleus. »

Et ils en rirent tous les deux, saisissant l’occasion de délaisser les appréhensions et les anxiétés que suscitaient toute cette opération l’espace de quelques minutes, et à la place, profitant pleinement de la légèreté du moment. Bien qu’ils pratiquaient la même occupation, Manuel devait tout de même admettre qu’il avait commencé à véritablement apprécier le manque absolu d’attentes  professionnelles de la part de son cadet, qu’il lui laissait la chance d’être, tout simplement, Manuel, sans chercher à lui imposer cette froide distance qui était l’habitude entre les agents. Il n’y avait pas véritablement prêté attention avant maintenant, mais ils s’étaient tout de même rapprochés au cours des dernières semaines, et ce fut presque étrange de s’admettre à lui-même que peut-être, au fond, Manuel appréciait tout de même cette nouvelle intimité qui s’était développé entre eux.

Avec Emmanuel, ils n’étaient pas collègues, mais pas amis non plus, c’était quelque chose de bien plus particulier qu’ils avaient construits, une relation que Manuel n’avait jamais entretenu avec quiconque dans le cadre de son métier, une relation qui avait même initialement suscité en lui une forme de peur (parce que d’où sortait ce souci qu’il ne cessait d’entretenir à l’égard d’un jeune homme qu’il ne connaissait qu’à peine ?), mais qu’il venait maintenant comprendre la véritable valeur.

En aucun cas s’agissait-il de quelque chose qu’il voulait perdre. Les limites de ce qu’ils formaient ensemble étaient peut-être encore floues, mais Manuel ne voulait aucunement s’y voire contraint d’y renoncer avant d’avoir au moins tenté de construire quelque chose de tangible avec Emmanuel.

Ou du moins, pas avant qu’ils aient véritablement eu le temps de se poser calmement et de les dessiner ensemble, autour d’une assiette de cordons bleus fumants. Il ne savait si c’était une image qu’il souhaitait entretenir ou s’il s’agissait d’une vision dont il avait plutôt à craindre, mais Manuel pouvait déjà les envisager, tous les deux, attablés dans la petite cuisine de son chez-lui, partageant un repas convivial autour du romantisme de Dumas, et la rupture totale que ce tableau peignait lorsqu’il le mettait côte à côte avec l’image qu’ils devaient faire au moment même, l’un à-demi assoupi sur sa chaise, les cernes noires sous les yeux et l’autre cloué au lit à cause d’une maladresse, il se dit tout de même qu’ils formaient tous les deux une drôle d’équipe.

Mais une équipe dont Manuel s’était en quelque sorte éprise. Une équipe qui, peut-être, irait au-delà de cette collaboration ponctuelle dans le cadre de l’affaire Américaine pour devenir quelque chose de plus permanent s’il pouvait s’amener à toucher un mot ou deux à Ayrault lorsqu’ils seraient de retour aux quartiers généraux.

 Mais ça, il s’en gardait bien d’en toucher un mot à Emmanuel pour l’instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le Mennie Estate est l'une des grandes propriétés que possède Trump dans l'Est de l’Écosse.  
> * Turnberry, c'est aussi un endroit où Trump a des propriétés sur la côte Sud-Ouest de l’Écosse.  
> * Sinon, Martine, c'est Martine Aubry, mais ce n'est qu'un détail ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques petites notes:  
> * In Omnia Paratus se traduirait par "Prêt à tout (ce qui pourrait arriver)". Mes années de latin ne me servent plus que dans mes fics à vrai dire ;)  
> * Smiley est un personage des romans d'espionnage de John Le Carré.  
> * Sauer = SIG-Sauer SP 2022, ce qui semble être l'arme de base utilisée par la police/gendarmerie française. (Je n'ai pas trouvé ce dont se servent les services secrets, probablement parce que c'est confidentiel).  
> * Je vis dans une AU où Poutou est président, because you (& Hamon) deserved it.  
> * Doonberg (République d'Irlande) est l'endrtoit le plus proche de la France où il y a un terrain de golf appartenant à Donald Trump.
> 
> Voilà voilà, en espérent que cela vous plaise :)


End file.
